Here With Me
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Not only did Angel return from hell, someone else from his past, crawled out the flaming depths. Now, seeking revenge, she attacks Buffy's close friends. Putting all this aside, is Angel and Buffy's love strong enough to defeat an old enemy! B\A fic. R
1. Vampires, Slayers and Angel

**Readers Note: **This is my first B\A story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember, first chapters are always slow (: Thank you if you leave reviews and I will for sure mention you in the next chapter and reply! I love the love (: and now, Buffy theme song*, main characters, and bang, "Here with me". Enjoy....

* * *

**Here With Me**

Chapter 1

"Vampires, Slayers and Angel"

Soft, misting rain cascaded down from the midnight sky. Buffy Summers paced through the Sunnydale graveyard. Each step forward, her black high heels would soak from the dampened earth. Her golden hair was long, and luscious, that hung down to her back. She twirled a wooden stake in her hand for some time ~ flipping it back and forth to make time fly by. Every thought that was crammed in her head was pushing to resurface. A certain vampire that had perfect, sexy features. A dark and mysterious man with beautiful bone structure and fair skin plagued her thoughts. Buffy captured his face with her photo graphic memory.

She tried to shake his face out of her every waking hour. School was her next choice to ponder about. The homework she failed to complete in Biology about the social connections between monkeys. Buffy was too busy exchanging notes with Willow about Xander and Cordelia's relationship. They haven't talked to each other since Xander cheated on her with Willow. Cordelia has been trying to pursue her spot in Harmony's group. Avoiding Xander was the first thing that came across her mind. Enough about her friends, Buffy has to focus on the running vampire ahead.

The black woman had high-lighted dread-locks and wore leather from head to toe. The vampire stopped advancing forward and looked at her opponent. Buffy had her average capris with a flower design at the very bottom. Her blue tang-top complemented her fluffy, black wool sweater-jacket. Buffy thought it was a very nice outfit for a nice, brisk walk around dead people.

"This is the slayer?" asked the vampire in a doubting tone. "I was expecting-" she examined Buffy once again."-a tall, muscular one." she taunted. Buffy pouted and tilted her head down to view her features.

"I thought this outfit looked really nice on me. I can't return a fifty dollar sweater jacket!" yelled Buffy. The vampire swung her fist at Buffy's face. She dodged the incoming bony fist, returning a knuckle to the vampires eye. The force behind the slayers punch was enough to push the creature back, creating the perfect amount of space to add a swinging kick to the chin. The vampire plummeted to the mucky, unsettling surface, grunting. With both arms, the creature lifted herself off the ground, regaining her balance.

"A cheerleader slayer! How appropriate." she commented, cartwheeling off a tiny gravestone, kicking Buffy off guarded. The slayer landed on her side, rolling swiftly out of the vampires pouncing range. As the demon approached Buffy, she stuck her right leg out and twirled effortlessly, knocking the opponent off her feet. Once again, the vampire was on the ground. Buffy was ready to finish this fight and went to grab her stake. To her surprise, the stake had landed a couple of inches away from her arms. What was she going to do? She had the vampire pinned, but no stake. There's the risk of going for the stake and breaking one of her new nails. It took Buffy a month to save her money for a complete nail re-due.

"No stake slayer?" hissed the creature. Buffy kept her elbow on the girls chest, holding her down.

"I guess its time to improvise." she said, digging her hand into her pocket. The vampire watched as the slayer dug deep for something to stab her with.

"There's nothing like watching your killer look for something to stab you with." she so sarcastically added. Buffy averted her eyes down to the pinned vampire.

"You suppose I let you loose?" challenged Buffy. "Anyways, I found something." she added, grabbing a small pencil and piercing it into the chest of her enemy. Suddenly, she had went poof into a pile of dust before Buffy's eyes. The pencil had snapped in two, leaving Buffy without a working tool for homework.

"Oh well, I guess there is no point in doing homework when you have no more things to write with." she said, leaving the graveyard. Buffy walked for a couple more minutes, approaching the boarded doors of the mansion. Flash-backs resurfaced Buffy's mind, remembering the events only five months ago. Angel was without his soul, looking for easy prey, starting with the vulnerable slayer. Angelus widened his focus and begun a scheme to awaken the demon Acathla and bring about the end of the world. Buffy was determined to stop him despite their history, and is able to overcome him in combat. Just as she prepared for the finishing blow, however, Willow Rosenberg was able to restore Angel's soul. Since Acathla can only be stopped by the blood of the individual who activated him, Buffy was forced to sacrifice Angel to save the world. Impaled on the Slayer's enchanted sword, Angel was sucked into Acathla's vortex, which suddenly snapped close. Buffy sent her boyfriend to hell, how romantic.

While pondering before entering, she had gotten the sense that someone was watching her. Buffy cocked her head to her left, then all the way to the right. No one was there and before she could investigate the mansions perimeter, Angel appeared in front of her. He was shaken from her arrival, sweating non-stop in fact.

"Angel...." she was able to say. His muscles glistened from his sweat. She admired his fashionable no shirt policy. He fell into his slayers arms, in need of someone by his side. Buffy didn't know what to else to say, only that she was happy that her lover was here with her. She held him tight, in a loving embrace. He panted, like he'd just came back from a long midnight jog.

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy, guiding him to the side entrance of the mansion. She used her shoulders to keep up his weight.

"Let's just get inside and rest. I will tell you then." Angel said, limping into the mansion with Buffy with him. She remembered his place clearly. The marble interior, stone floors and statues, and the dark, blood red curtains. How could she forget? Angel always had taste in decorating, mostly from the sixteen hundreds. She helped Angel lye own on stiff couch, resting near the fire. He was shaking all over, freezing cold.

"Wait here. I'm going to get you some blankets." Buffy glided over to his bedroom and pulled off some warm sheets from his queen size bed. She looked around his room, for a shirt for Angel to wear. As much as she enjoyed him shirtless, he was in need of some serious warming. Buffy grabbed a black shirt from him linen basket and walked back into the seating area. Angel curled in a ball, sliding closer to the open fire. Buffy spread the blankets on top, tucking him in nice and warm. She attended the fire as well, adding new logs every couple of minutes.

"Buffy! Can you just come here, stay with me?" he asked, shivering. Buffy smiled and walked over to him, making room for herself to lye beside. It wasn't everyday she got to be with her vampire boyfriend, so, she thought she would embrace every second she could.

"Now, can you tell me why you're sick? It seems to me that you are coming down with something. I figured I could go grab some stuff from my house, make sure my mother doesn't see me and I can play nurse Buffy!" she said. "Nurse Buffy? You know, tight skirt and needles. Well, actually, no needles, I have fear for pointy objects. Kind of ironic, seeing as though I poke others with pointy things-" she laughed and her eyes widened. "Oh wait, lets totally back track here, that sounded a little wrong."

Angel gently placed his index finger on her soft, warm lips. She closed her eyes and felt shock waves entering and leaving her body. A lovers touch was the spark you needed to live another day. She begun to kiss his finger and slowly make her way down to his arm. Angel pushed Buffy away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just lay with me?" he asked. Buffy frowned and dropped his arm.

"Only until you tell me what's wrong with you." she challenged, waiting for his answer. Angel used all his energy to sit up and block the incoming body aches. Chills ran down his spine and he stopped moving, finding his comfortable position. Buffy adjusted herself, making room for Angel to move. She relaxed her arms on his chest.

"I've haven't been eating lately. I started to feel ill last week, and I haven't the appetite to go drinking blood. Buffy, I don't want you telling anyone about this, I can handle this. I believe its just a little bug that will go away." he said. "Besides, I kind of like the nurse Buffy thought."

"Hold it tiger, that hope died when I thought about needles. I will go pick you up some blood from the store, just stay here. I will be back in awhile." she promised. He grabbed her arm before she could leave, pulling her back onto the couch.

"Just stay here, with me." he said, holding her in his arms. She lay beside him, tracing on his chest with her index finger. Angel closed his eyes and Buffy waited until he fell asleep. Every minute that passed by, she thought how lucky she was that he was here with her this night. Those months that went by when she carried the guilt of his death were never ending it seemed. The pain was excruciating to bare, harmful to a girls heart. When she made the choice to leave, Buffy didn't plan to come back at all. Joyce wasn't to keen on the whole slaying thing, and definitely not favoring that her daughter lost her virginity to a vampire that tried to kill everyone of her friends. Not only was it hard to stomach that he suffered in hell for that time, Buffy's friends just didn't understand what she was feeling for him. He was the same person he was before, not Angelus. Giles was the hardest one to convince, Jenny was killed by Angel; of course he wasn't easily forgiving. How could you?

Once Buffy noticed that Angel had fallen asleep, she slowly got off of the couch and grabbed her coat. She turned to face him one last time, watching him peacefully rest. Whatever bug was attacking from beneath his beautifully tanned skin was really waring him thin. Talking about thin, it seemed as though he lost a lot of weight. Buffy knew he didn't want her to tell everyone about his weakness, but she had to. It was eating away at his being. Before you know it, he's going to be six feet under again. That's the beauty of not promising when asked. As she walked out of the mansion, using the side door, someone revealed themselves to be watching the whole conversation. The figure walked over to Angel and touched his forehead gently. Who was this mysteriously dressed foe? The person walked away from Angel and sunk back into the shadows.

Buffy walked down the side of the road, exiting the graveyard. She looked at her watch that Xander had given her during the coming home party, and it was broken again. For some reason, lately the big hand had been freezing at three and the small at thirty. Why was the watch always pausing at three thirty in the morning? During her thought process, Faith came from behind Buffy. She was wearing tight leather pants and a white tang top, the usual trashy-self. In surprise, Buffy turned around and slammed her fist into Faith's face. Realization reared its ugly head and she noticed that the other slayer was down.

"Oh, sorry about that. When walking at the dead of night, always be prepared." Buffy said, helping her companion up from the ground. Faith pushed her jaw back into place and felt the swelling begin.

"Jesus B, that's some first class punching you got there. I can tell from personal experience that you've been practicing!" Faith said, laughing. Buffy clapped her hands together.

"Oh good, because I was starting to think that my punches were lagging that certain, pow." she said.

"I'm jealous, I'm up against a powerful slayer. So tell me, B, why out so late. Vamps don't usually hit the graveyards at this time of night, or should I say, morning." she said, walking with Buffy down Winchester Blvd. This was the time to say something. If Buffy wanted to honor Angel's trust, she wouldn't tell anyone that he was sick, but if it involved death as a possibility, she had too. Suffering that loss again would be the final straw for her sanity.

"I thought about this and in order to keep me from going nutty, I need to shoot. I was with Angel this early morning and I wanted to help him. He told me that just recently he got sick and hasn't been eating anything-" she was explaining until Faith interrupted.

"Which is a good thing, right? We don't want to go feeding him some humans. Although, I had someone in mind-"

"Faith! He doesn't drink human blood, he has his soul again." she snapped, looking at the other slayer. "Besides, he's on a diet."

"Well it must be more than a little old cold if its got you worrying this much. B, look at yourself, you've been shaking this whole time talking about him. I'm imagining that you think something supernatural is involved." she stated.

"Would that be over-thinking it? I mean, everyone gets a cold. Do vampires get sick? Okay, never mind, I'm on question overload. I think I might run it past the rest of the gang to see what they have to say." Buffy said. Faith jolted in front of her walking path.

"Not so fast Buffy, we need to have some fun!" she said. "One last kill before bed, I promise that will be it." she insisted. Buffy opened both of her hands and revealed empty palms.

"I have no weapon of any sorts." Buffy said, frowning.

"Nice try, we're slayers, we can improvise!" she yelled, running with Buffy to the graveyard. Meanwhile, the same person watched from the shadows, waiting.

* * *

End of Chapter! I thought that I might write a story about Angel and Buffy's struggles. Although, there will be returned foes and new ones! This story was inspired by another writer here on Fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have another one up very soon I hope. Bare with me folks, first chapters are always the slowest! Character building and plots structure! Reviews would be nice (: Thanks


	2. A Meeting With The Gang

Time for the second chapter! ~ I hope you guys like it. There is a lot on the mysterious Darla this chapter. And a bunch on vengeance, syphilis, juice boxes and wooden sticks lol You will understand when you read!

Now, I won't waste your time with my comments, enjoy.....

* * *

Chapter 2 " A Meeting With The Gang"

**1760 - London, England**

Lit torches hung low on the stone walls of the caverns located in London, England. Several of the Master's vampires, part of the Order of Aurelius, slowly chanted Latin words, reverberating off the walls. He gracefully glided down the dark, dense tunnels beneath London. It was prudent for him to reach his hideout on time. The humming group of demons reached a giant hole in a rocky wall covered in continually growing moss. The Master stepped foot in a puddle, entering his cave. It reeked of death; of rotting sewage that turned to dark muck. Often the perfect choice for a group of vampires.

Darla stood against the wall, anxiously awaiting the Master's return home. Her shoulder length, blond hair was perfection with a curl. 'Golden locks' the Master called it. He approached his favorite vampire of them all and gently caressed her fair, cool skin. Dark blue, green and purple veins crawled her body. Darla's face was beauty to a any man's eyes. Often, she used her godly looks to lure men by her-side. Darla had the standard powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire, though her bloodline and advanced age gave her physical abilities superior to those of most other vampires and demons.

Darla was born in the late 16th century in the British Isles. As a young prostitute, she emigrated to the British Virginia Colony in North America and became independently wealthy but also contracted a fatal case of Syphilis. By 1609, Darla lay dying in the luxurious house she owned. She scoffed at a "priest" who came to her deathbed before he revealed his true identity: the Master, leader of the elite cult of Vampires known as the Order of Aurelius. Darla despised the clergy and religion, a trait that would follow her as a vampire. The Master turned her into a vampire and named her "Darla," meaning "dear one" in early modern English ("darling").

She smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth, welcoming the Master back from his nightly duties. Darla stepped aside, revealing a young man.

"My darling one, who is this man that you bring to me?" he asked, caressing his face. The others circled around them, watching from behind the darkened shadow of their hoods. Angel stood before the Master, pushing his wrinkling hand away from his beautiful skin.

"This is that Master? Darling, I'm sure you could choose better." he insulted, walking around the sewer hideout. "I mean, look at the decorating, its awful. Only he would chose such a disaster of a home."

The Master was utterly insulted and did not approve of Angelus. He walked over to Angelus and grabbed his arm.

"Who are you to insult me?" he asked. "You're just a new vampire, nothing to me!" The Master walked over to Darla, moving her golden hair away from her neck.

"I'm surprised precious one, out of all, I thought you would have the best taste in food." he hissed, glaring at Angelus. Darla turned and faced the leader of the Order of Aurelius.

"But Master, Angelus is a fine vampire. He makes well in the field. We've already killed a dozen families. You must be proud of our accomplished work." she muttered, trying to regain trust in her choice. Angelus grabbed Darla's skinny arms and pulled her to his big chest. She held him dearly in her arms, dazing into his beautiful eyes.

"Darla, dear, you wish to stay in this dump. I promise you much more with me. Come, lets travel the world!" he shouted. Darla didn't know what to say. At first, she wanted to stay with the Master. She grabbed his hand and they were off. The Master was shocked.

"You're foolish to leave me!" he yelled as the two vampires walked off into the shadows.

**Sunnydale, California - Present Day**

The next morning, Buffy walked to the library straight from her make-up exam for English. Cordelia followed along, since she had an overdue book that Giles insisted she return immediately. It wasn't Cordelia's fault that Harmony had to borrow the book for two months. She was wearing a tight, red leather shirt with a blue blouse above, that went nicely with her long, chocolate colored hair. She pursed her lips as she passed Xander Harris in the hallway, ignoring him completely. Buffy happened to catch the two exchanging angry glares and thought she might stop chewing her pen and comment.

"Okay, Cordy, you need to talk with Xander about what happened. I know that you feel heartbroken that he cheated on you, blah blah-" she, chewing her pen once again. "But he's taking this really hard. He may not show it, but I know he is, badly." Buffy said, passing the principles office. Cordelia didn't even look at Buffy when she passed Harmony in the hallway. To her, talking with anyone associated with Xander and his slaying pals was a social disfunction.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" she asked, clueless. Buffy rolled her eyes as they approached the big, oak doors to the library. Before Cordelia could walk inside, Buffy pounded her arm against the wall, blocking her entrance. "Excuse me, but do you have piece of your brain missing? Move your arm!" she bitterly hissed. Buffy creased her forehead, trying to register in her head how someone could be that rude.

"This may sound that my foot lives in my mouth, but you're definitely up there in the charts for winning bitch of the year. Do you not have heart in that cold, ribcage of yours?" she asked. Cordelia gasped for air, pushing Buffy's arm out of the way.

"Buffy, you may have authority over the nasty creatures of the night in your twisted world. But you may not tell me what to do; because in reality, you should be scared, of me." Cordelia threatened, pushing the Library door open. Buffy's jaw dropped and she followed behind the queen of all bitches. Cordelia dropped the overdue book into the bin and walked over to the dark brown desk, where Willow welcomely smiled at her arrival. Willow was wearing her purple overalls and a fluffy, yellow sweater beneath. Her mother thought that Willow had nice taste in clothing, ever since she was in grade school. Willow scooted over to the last chair on the left row, making room for Cordelia to sit up front. Cordelia made it very clear that she needs to sit directly under the sun roof to work on her tan. It was last on Willow's list to make her grumpy after the cheating with her boyfriend. Not only was she clearing things up with her, she needed to do some serious damage control with Oz. Buffy slowly walked into the Library just as Faith and Wesley entered the room from Giles's office.

"-Man Wes, you actually held on there. I thought after my first high kick you would drop!" she said, walking over to the weapons cabinet. Wesley was gasping for air, using the damp, cool towel around his neck to wipe his forehead. Cordelia watched in awe as Wesley rubbed himself with a wet towelette. She always had a thing for british men, all her life actually. Not only the money, but the sexy voices they carried with them.

"Wesley, let me help you with that. You need someone to reach to those hard-to-get places!" she said, grabbing the towel. Faith cringed at the sight of Cordelia and Wesley and she decided to sip her water bottle. Buffy placed her pink sweater on the table and greeted Willow.

"So, how was the exam?" Willow asked, twiddling her thumbs. Buffy averted her eyes over to Faith and back at Will. "Come on, it had to go alright..right? Don't tell me after all those hard hours of studying you told me you accomplished, you didn't do well!" she demanded. Buffy smiled.

"Okay, well I have to admit, I did spend most of the time putting my new plum colored nail-polish on during the 1700's period. But in light of that, I got to have pretty feet during the exam. You have to give me points on that." she said, looking over Willow's shoulders. "Do you know where Giles is? I wanted to ask him something about Angel." she admitted, running her right hand through her straight hair. Willow opened the plastic lining on a straw and poked it through her apple juice-box.

"Giles should be over in the books, why? Is Angel in trouble?" she asked, with a worried look painted across her face. "Don't mind me asking."

Buffy touched Willow's shoulder. "Of course not! I tell you everything. I just wanted to ask him a silly question if vampires get sick. I was with Angel last night and he wasn't acting himself-" she said, suddenly being interrupted by Willow.

"Evil Angel! He's bad gain! Oh, God Buffy, what are you going to do?" she asked, prepared for battle. "I just got new fish, I named one Angel!" she said. Buffy laughed.

"No, don't worry Will, I'm sure he's fine. I think it might be an after affect from crawling out of the flaming depths of hell. I was wondering if Giles would know anything. I know he would probably have problem with helping out Angel after he killed Ms. Calender." she muttered, frowning. "Positive thinking, right? That might help!"

"Oh, and Buff, to help you out with the vampires getting all sick thingy. No, they don't get sick, they possibly can't get a cold. Their bodies are completely dead inside." she explained. As Buffy nodded her head, Giles walked into the main seating area of the Library, cleaning his glasses. Once he put them on, he noticed Cordelia eating the chocolates he had on the table. She was munching away until he said something.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my ch-chocolates!" he sarcastically added, walking down the dark maroon carpeted stairs. His hair was in a disarray, his glasses loosing its tarnish and his vocabulary wasn't exactly pronounced properly. It was kind of scary that Giles was loosing his touch. He was usually very up to par with his grammar and spelling. If there was anyone with a nag for incorrect english, it was Rupert Giles. Cordelia dropped the piece of dark chocolate back onto the table.

"I thought you were supposed to be blind or something!" she said. Giles put his glasses on, flabbergasted.

"I'm visually impaired, not blind as a bat." he bitterly said, smirking. Cordelia had to take a couple of minutes to understand what he was saying.

"Isn't that the same thing? Like I think I should be one of the teachers here, god! Anyways, sorry to leave all you social rejects alone, but I have class in a couple of minutes." she said, walking out of the room. Wesley glanced at her bottom while she left and rubbed his eyes. _She's a student Wesley, get the idea out of your head! _He said to put her other shirt on, and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, resting her feet on the desk.

"So, what's with the little meeting? Any new beasties?" she pondered, leaning back on the chair.

"Hold your horses F, its about Angel." said Buffy.

"Right, about that." Faith said, nodding her head. Buffy played with the approach in her head, she wanted to come to Giles with the situation properly. Angel was one of his pet peeves at the current moment. Anything to do with that vampire was out of the question for the former Watcher.

"Well Buffy, g-go on, tell me!" he insisted, throwing out Willows juice-box. Buffy sat up on the chair, readjusting herself on the uncomfortable chair.

"I went to go see Angel last night after patrol and he wasn't acting himself. I thought to myself for a second that he might just be sick. Then I thought again, with the help of Will, I received the knowledge that vampires don't get sick. Is there any way this could be an after effect from coming back from hell?" she challenged, averting her eyes to Faith. Giles had to clean his glasses again, thinking about Jenny. He loved her so dearly and to find her neck-snapped body on his bed was a nightmare. Buffy was curious, she thought that maybe someone placed a hex on the poor vampire. He's been through hell, literally.

"Well B-Buffy, I believe that, y-yes, Angel has probably been put under a spell. We could look into any charms, spells, that might affect a vampire. Or we might have to look at the possibility that he's permanently damaged."he said, jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry to say this, but he could have been tortured in hell in the fullest."

"Now, wait a second here Giles, I know a spell that could be being used on Angel." Willow said, looking over to Buffy.

"You do Will? What is it?" she asked. Willow averted her eyes back at Giles.

"That's the thing, I was reading over the book about a lovers revenge. Incantations about for scorned woman to place on her ex; those kind of scary things. The spell that sounds familiar is casting a spell for the victim to carry syphilis. The route of transmission of syphilis is almost always through sexual contact, although there are vengeance spells written down here. Also about stuff about a vengeance demon named Anyanka, but I didn't read that section." she said, hoping that helped.

"Will, Angel hasn't had sex with anyone except me." she said, realizing what came out of her mouth. "I mean, why syphilis?"

"Maybe someone wants revenge. Its the most logical explanation." Willow muttered, watching Oz pass the Library from the window. "And this is my time to go! I have to speak with Oz about, you know." she said, grabbing her coat and leaving. Faith watched from the sun roof as the clouds scudded across the baby blue sky. She loved a nice, warm sunny day. Wesley walked over to Buffy and Giles, wanting to help with her situation.

"Well, has he had any enemies in the past that they would cast a lovers vengeance spell on him? I mean, Drusilla wasn't considered a love interest, am I correct?" he said, putting the towel out of his way. "Darla perhaps. If I can remember, I did a paper on Angelus. His love interest was Darla; she never really did have a birth name." he explained. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to doubt you Wes, but Angel dusted Darla a long time ago. I don't think she's the culprit in this situation." she said, getting ready to leave for class. "Thanks for the help, I'm going to bring Angel something to eat later tonight after patrol."

"Make sure to ask around about the spell caster. You might knock some information about of some creatures." he said, walking into his office. Faith jumped up and grabbed a wooden pole. Wesley looked terrified of Faith's stance. He wasn't ready for another round. He was just getting the last part of boot out of his ass.

"Make sure, Faith, that you always keep your posture straight. You don't want to loose to-" abruptly, Faith scooped Wes up off his feet and dropped him down. Buffy smiled and walked out of the Library. While walking to her locker, she noticed someone familiar standing in a crowd of people. She looked to make sure that it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Darla?" she asked, leaving her locker open and going to investigate. Buffy advanced down the hallway, almost running into people to catch up to the blond woman. The figure started to walk faster, dodging the students ahead of her. Buffy pushed people out of the way, including Harmony, who was fixing her nails.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Summers." snarled Harmony, rolling her eyes. Buffy started to run, chasing down Darla. How could she be in daylight? The crowds of people started to thicken in the tight, narrow hallway. She would be lucky if she could reach within inches of Darla. Teachers and curious students watched on the sidelines of the chase down, commenting on Buffy's aggression. Darla made a left turn down the first hallway and Buffy paced to follow behind. Once she made her sharp turn, Principle Snyder was on the other-side, someone Buffy least wanted to see. He crossed her arms and smiled.

"Now, I hope, miss Summers that you are rushing this hour to get to class!" he shouted, in his annoying tone. "We all know that you're only here to get an education. Also, that I was threatened by your mother that you will be here, or else. Get to class, actually on that note, don't. I want an excuse to put you in detention." he laughed. Buffy didn't pay attention to a word he was saying, she was looking for Darla.

"Miss Summers?" he asked. Buffy stopped looking and turned to face Snyder.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, get to class!" he yelled. Buffy looked down the hallway again and Darla had disappeared. Was she alive?

* * *

End of Chapter folks! Okay, I thought of bringing Darla into this early because I wanted to work with her character. Besides, not naming the old friend of Angel would become repudiative after time, don't you think. I loved Faith's character in this chapter, you know, before she went all evil. So, I hope you guys liked it, please review, that would be lovely. Tell me what you think about the characters! Suggest some plot-lines to add into the story!

Also, a kind thank you to all those who reviewed!

angel1969 ~ I figured they don't get sick, thats why I left it a question until this chapter! Thank you!!

Bangel'sTheOnlyWayToGo ~ Thank you for telling me! I figured that it was one of those years and it still went okay I guess, about the decorating! (:

Blue Talith ~ Thanks! I love the love.

SophieKitten ~ THANKS and of course I will mention you! see I am right now. (:

Hopefully see you all next chapter!! (: Bye.


	3. A Little Kick Ass In Your Cocktail

Chapter 3 "A Little Kick Ass In Your Cocktail"

* * *

Willow was about to enter Sunnydale's only cool highlight, the Bronze. She gave the big, bulky man beside her a five dollar bill and opened the big steel door to the entrance. Once there, she was welcomed by flashing lights and dancing green orbs; or maybe they were glow-lights hung low on teenagers while they swayed to the beat of the music. She walked over to the bar and asked for a water on the rocks. It was custom that Willow drink water before any carbonated substance; the more dilute, the less effect sugar had on her later in the night. Cordelia sipped her carbonated beverage while whispering about other people into Harmony's ear. It's Cordelia's fun to put down others, in order to make her feel better about herself. Harmony always just nodded her head to anything Cordelia had to say. You see, to Harmony, only her words are important.

Faith and Xander sat on their usual table, awkwardly waiting for another friend to save them from their silence. Before they new it, Willow accompanied them, sitting in between them in the process.

"Will! How nice it is to see you," he shouted. "We were just talking about Oz's music tonight. Would you like to join?"

Willow averted over to Faith and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I've been minding my own business. By the way, have you seen B lately? I want to see if she would tag along to patrol tonight." she said, sipping her beer. Willow's forehead creased as she watched the lost slayer drink illegal liquids.

"Aren't you supposed to not drink alcohol in this place? That's what the big neon sign says at the front." Willow commented. Faith laughed.

"A girl has to have fun! You never know when your life is going to be taken away from ya. Besides, gives me the, uh, boost I need." Faith smiled. "You should try putting some kick ass into your cocktail."

"No thank you, I believe I have enough kick ass naturally, but thanks for thinking about me." Willow snapped, engulfing her chilled tap-water. Faith nodded her head and left the table, throwing out her cup and walking out. Xander looked at Willow and smiled, he couldn't stop staring at her again. He couldn't help but think that he was gathering feelings for her again. Xander knew he couldn't, that would be horrible for him to do. He couldn't bare destroying Oz and Willow's relationship; not again. Willow watched Oz from the seating area, memorized by his glow. Not only was the light above shining light down on him, he looked like an angel. She only hoped that one day they would exchange animal cookies again; one day.

- -

Buffy pressed the clear packet of animal blood against Angel's forced-open mouth. He didn't want to drink anything; one sip and he was going to boot. He grabbed Buffy's arm and looked into her eyes, admiring the sparkle. Angel knew that she was just trying to help, but it was non of her business. He wanted to fight this sickness himself. The open windows provided a cool breeze to come whaling through, past the silk curtains. She lay Angel against the wall and she sat down on the stone floor, crossing her legs. Buffy grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the blood packet, trying to feed Angel.

"Now, open up!" she demanded, ramming the utensil into his mouth. "If I have to spoon feed you, I will."

"Buff, just put the spoon down-" he readjusted himself, to be eye to eye with her. "-I thought I told you to keep this a secret!" he shouted. Buffy crossed her arms.

"How did you know I told them?"

"I didn't, I just assumed." he laughed. She smiled and walked over to her bag, grabbing a big container of hot, chicken noodle soup. Freshly made by the hands of the slayer. After placing it on the table near Angel, Buffy looked behind her back, thinking that someone was watching them. She went to go investigate, searching behind curtains and furniture for the unseen culprit. Was her mind playing tricks with her like today, when she thought Darla was alive? Nonsense, Darla is a pile of unwanted remains now, not alive. But to make sure, Buffy walked to the side entrance of the mansion, looking for anyone near. To her surprise, Faith was approaching the other curious slayer. Faith was limping, a little ruffled up after her combat during patrol.

"Hey B, what's cooking? I can smell that little something something from a mile away!" she said, brightening the graveyard with her pearly white teeth. Buffy crossed her arms and welcomed the injured slayer with a hand to lend.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Ran into a fire demon, not usually the one to find in a graveyard!" Faith yelled, running into the mansion before the rain started. "How's your hump buddy?"

"Pardon me?" Buffy asked, shocked. "My hump buddy?" Faith took off her coat.

"You know, Angel?" she questioned, walking into the living room. Angel was trying to help himself on the couch, falling to the stone ground. He was hopeless by himself, how could Buffy leave him? Faith noticed how much Angel struggled just to sit down; he was in serious pain. Buffy ran over to him to lend a helping hand, but instead, he pushed her away.

"No! I can do this on my own." he said. "I need you to leave me for awhile, please." he begged. Buffy didn't even say one word, she grabbed her coat, the soup and left. Faith followed along, pulling out her stake from her pocket. She thought now was a good time to go to the vampire nest she found. Since B was angry, it would make for a good killing. The two slayers walked into the pouring rain, getting soaked. Faith turned Buffy around, trying to get her attention.

"Do you want to hit some vampire nests?" she asked, spitting out salty rain drops. "I found this place yesterday, I figured you might want to help with the dusting." Faith said.

"I guess I could do with some stabbing." said Buffy, lightening up. "Okay, yay, the sounds like a plan. There's nothing like a brisk walk and a spot of demon slaughter to make a girls night."

"That's the spirit." Faith muttered, walking ahead of Buffy, leading her to the hive. Buffy didn't know why Angel was so grumpy these past two nights. She knew that he wasn't feeling well and that he felt as though he would loose his man hood if a woman helped him. She always loved when someone helped her when she was sick and bring her hot, fresh soup. If Darla were alive, Buffy didn't know how she would tell Angel. He could desperately want to kill her and he has no energy to do so. While approaching a dark entrance into the underground sewer tunnels, three ugly vampires came rushing out. They carried large, shiny weapons with them, ready to attack the two slayers. Faith welcomed the first one with a kick to the face, knocking it down to the dense floor. The other looked very similar to Kendra, but she had short hair. She swung her long sword towards Buffy, in an attempt to decapitate her on the spot. Buffy ducked, punching the girl in the stomach and twisting the sword out of her hand. Faith was already done her first vamp, penetrating the wooden stake into in ribcage.

Buffy slashed the sword from right to left, left to right. This vampire had some serious agility skills; enough to baffle a slayer. The third stopped fighting Faith and started to laugh.

"Oh my devil, what do you know?" he said. "Isn't Faith the vampire slayer."

Faith was confused, she let her guard down and examined the vampires bumpy skin.

"And you are?" Faith challenged.

"Stevenson Hall? Last year you came to my dorm and you played school girl." he remembered, reenacting the bullwhip. Buffy looked away, cringing at the thought. Faith started to remember that night specifically, right down to the multiple times she, actually, I wont go there. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and laughed.

"You're kidding me, Mr. Multiple? Dude, how you doing?" she asked. "Well, except for the being dead thing."

"I'm alright, you know, jut kicking it, killing some human beings, that kind of thing!" he said, kicking the dirt on the ground. Meanwhile, Buffy was fighting the look-alike of Kendra in the background, in need of assistance. While Faith blushed to his compliments, Buffy dusted the vampire.

"So, who do you work for?" Faith questioned, curious.

"A woman who calls herself, Darla? I think that's it, why?" he asked. Buffy suddenly grabbed the sword that was on the ground and cut his head off. Faith backed away and watched as her one-night-stand was increasingly able to fit into an ash tray.

"I know we are meant to kill the creatures of the night and all, but why the hell did you do that?" Faith yelled. "I believe I have a right to hear an explanation, B."

"Did you hear what he said? He works for Darla!" she shouted, trying to knock sense into Faith's head. Faith didn't know what she was talking about, who the hell was Darla?

"You're going to have to fill me in here Buff, I don't know who you're talking about." she said, scratching her face. "Darla?"

"Long story short, she is Angel's sire. Darla was killed two years ago by Angel himself when she was sent by the Master to kill me. I was thinking that I saw her yesterday in the hallway. I thought I was going crazy, but now I rethinking that." she said, worried. Faith touched her shoulder.

"B, hold up, how do you expect her to back? Didn't you watch her die anyways?" Faith asked.

"Angel came back from hell! Maybe she tagged along for the ride!" she suggested. "Oh, I don't know, I think I might go talk to Giles about it soon. Do you think he's still at the Library?" Buffy asked, walking out of the graveyard. Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably, you know Giles, he's living with the books."

The two girls approached the school. All the classes were locked for the rest of the night and the custodians had already finished their cleaning job. Buffy couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her again. Every twist and turn of the school hallways, she expected to see Darla on the other-side. The two doors to the Library were wide open, almost off the hinges. Faith and Buffy ran inside, looking at the mess of books and broken glass. Someone had jumped in from the sun roof and broke into the Library. Giles was on the floor next to them, trying to reach for something to help him up.

"Giles! What happened?" Buffy asked. Faith ran over to the phone and started to dial for an ambulance. Bookshelves in the back were destroyed and others were knocked down. Dry blood led a trail on the tile to Giles, who was very weak and filled with pain from his attacker(s). What had happened here? Was it Darla's doing? It wouldn't surprise Buffy if she had a hand in doing this to Giles. It's the common way to get to someone; hurt their loved ones. Faith helped Giles off the ground, sitting him in a wooden chair near-by. He scanned the room for his glasses, unable to find them. Buffy grabbed his twisted glasses off the ground and handed it to shaken Giles.

"Giles, you have to tell who did this!" she demanded, trying to get answers out of Giles. "Please! It might tell me who is after Angel."

Giles tried to get his sentence out.

"B-Buffy, it was D-Darla. She's alive."

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write for me. I don't know why, I guess because I had to get these out of the way so the cool chapters full of action can be closer. Thank you to those who have clicked the review button and shared their comments! Loved them. I know, I know, bringing Darla back from hell is whack, right? Wait until you here you helped her out! :o

bangel'sthewaytogo ~ Thanks hun! I will compare notes with ya as soon as you can (:

Angelbabe315 ~ Thanks for the suggestions! I could very well bring in Wolfram & Hart into the story! And yes, as you can see, Darla is back!

SophieKitten ~ Thanks! Appreciated

**Any more of you who would like to click the review button?**


	4. Midnight Strolls Through Alleyways

Chapter 4 "Midnight Strolls Through Alleyways"

* * *

Giles picked up the remaining fallen book off the tiled floor of the Library. The papers were Faith's job, throwing out the torn ones and placing the others into piles for Giles to sort out later. Darla had ripped apart the Library, obviously looking for something really important to her. Giles had gotten in the way of her vampire minions and decided to take him out of the picture, but not kill him. They sure did leave a lot of his blood on the floor for his friends to see; maybe that was her plan. To attack all friends of Buffy's until she gave into her taunting. One book struck Giles's attention, allowing himself to receive enough energy to lift his heavy body and walk over to his office. With a turn of a small, little key, a little treasure chest opened, revealing a dark, brown leather-bounded book. He limped his way out of his office and sat himself down at the gangs meeting table.

Buffy watched as he flipped through the pages of the old, dusty book. She wondered what he was looking at. Whatever Darla was planning on taking, it was probably evident in that book of his.

"Giles, mind telling us what's on your mind?" she asked, crossing her arms and sitting on the edge of the wooden desk, looking down at her old watcher. "If its about Darla, I want to know."

"Let me be clear that when I say what is about to be said, you don't over r-react." he warned, making Buffy nervous as hell.

"Hit me"

"It seems to me that Darla is trying to find this book in hopes of bringing back the Order of Aurelius. N-now I've kept this copy in a safe place and thank God that she never found it. She's looking to continue from where Drusilla and Spike left off." he explained, fixing his broken glasses. It seemed to him that he had gone through six pairs in the last three months. Not only was the money coming from his pocket, Giles's doctor told him after one more break, he wasn't giving him anymore glasses for the year. Faith swept the last piece of broken glass and threw it into the trash can.

"Lemme get this straight kids, miss use-to-be dust pile has come back from hell? How exactly did this git climb out?" she asked, sticking her hands into her pockets. Giles went to grab his glasses and clean them, but of course, they weren't there. An old habit he guessed.

"I'm not sure exactly on how she was capable of getting out. She must of had someone on this realm help her. The only way possible would be from communicating with a Wiccan orb. V-very hard to find, usually in the b-black market." he continued. "I see the puzzle falling before my eyes, Darla has planned this carefully before she was killed by Angel two years ago. Now, If you read this part here in the text, there is a lot on the Order of Aurelius.

"The Order of Aurelius is an ancient religious cult of vampires named for the 12th century prophet Aurelius. Aurelius foretold the rise of the Anointed One. Some of its most prominent members were The Master, Darla and Luke-" Buffy explained. "All who I dusted that year. I don't see why reawakening the Order would be profitable for Darla."

Faith didn't understand either, she is more of the fight and chill kind of girl. Nothing about these prophecy's scared her one bit.

"End of the world perhaps? An attempt to bring back the Master? There are many varieties of possible outcomes. I think we should gather everyone and research for the night. It is prudent that we understand exactly what Darla could be doing." Giles said.

"I doubt the Master could be awakened, I smashed his bones in front of those creeps. He's presto!" Buffy said, cheerfully. "I said I would meet Willow at the Bronze later tonight after visiting Angel, crap! She's going to be so mad at me."

"Chill, B, Xand was there with Willow, shooting up with conversations. If you leave now, you might be able to catch up with them. As for me, I'm out of here."

"Aren't you going to stay and help study?" Giles questioned.

"And listen to Cordelia snore while getting to the good stuff?, no thanks. I'm going to hit the graveyard on my way home." she said, walking out the door. Buffy walked over to the cage where they keep Oz and grabbed some weapons. Giles slowly walked over to Buffy and touched her shoulder.

"You know, whatever Angel is suffering, will probably be reversed after Darla is eliminated. I'll wait here for your guys arrival." he said. Buffy smiled and jogged out of the Library, leaving Giles behind. Meanwhile, Willow had been waiting at the Bronze for hours, by herself. Xander had left a couple of minutes ago to make sure his father didn't eat his dinner. So, lonely Willow sat at the table, waiting for Buffy to come and save her from this long, boring night. She enjoyed the first couple of hours, watching Oz play his instruments. After then, he left without saying good-bye. If he ever knew how sorry she was that she had done that to him, he would understand. Willow felt pain everyday inside of her, walking past him in the hallway during a school day. The Bronze started to clear out, leaving pour Willow alone at the table. Since the front entrance was being cleaned after someone had vomited all their dinner on the floor, she decided to take the back exit, leading straight to the Bronze alleyway. It wasn't the loveliest of all places to be, but it was better than stinky up-chucked dinners.

Broken crates and shattered beer bottles covered the pavement. Once in awhile, a subway train would pass by these rail-tracks. You would always have to watch yourself while walking down these roads, alone at night. What more of a better place was there for vampires to hang out? This was prime-time killing zone. Red alert if you asked her. Yea, she was thinking how stupid it was to take this route home, but healthy sanitation was key to a better sleep at night. She passed the tracks and walked down a set of stone steps, ignoring the dead rat on the second last. Willow walked down a long, narrow tunnel way beneath the train. Once in awhile, she could hear the train's roar above her head. Suddenly, the roof would shake, sprinkling dust over her.

Once in awhile, she would find dried blood spots on the stone ground; leftovers from a vamps dinner. After almost throwing up herself, she passed a garbage bin reeking of death. _Great, more to smell!_ Mucky puddle casted faint reflections of the almost full moon. Just one more night and Oz will turn all hairy and scary. What a lovely combination to have in a boyfriend; hairy and scary! Will was often proud of her choice in boyfriends. After reaching another set of stone steps, she heard something from behind. As mush as it would do her good to turn around, she was too scared. Suddenly assuming it was a creature of the night, she cringed and closed her eyes.

"Please, don't bite me! Trust me when I say , I'm not tasty!" she lied. Well, she often thought that, of course, she was tasty, but she had to lie. "Hello?" she called, finally turning around. All there was to see were filled trash bins and floating pieces of paper in the air; that was exceptionally warm for the fall. Nothing struck Willow's fancy and so she turned around, shocked to see three faces in front of her. Three certain faces with a serious problem of vampire wrinkles. Willow let out a screech, while they reached out to grab her. She ducked, dodging the really big vampire's arms. Willow made a run to the nearest, steel door to exit into another sub-level of the tunnels. The vampires followed, chasing after Willow into the dark underground area. After practicing all this time, she thought that she might be able to float a piece of broken crate and pierce a vampire in the heart. It's worth a try, why not? Willow hid behind a giant generator, hoping that her hideout wasn't going to be compromised. Luckily enough, one of the vampires had fallen into her trap and she used most of her energy to lift a piece of wood. The vampire noticed where she was and charged at the little, innocent witch. She swung her right arm and the stake penetrated his heart. He fell down to his knees and met his demise, demolishing into a pile of dust.

The other two ran the other direction, looking for Willow as she hid behind the roaring machine. She waited a second and found the right time to leave her spot, making a run for the main intersection. As she sped past the overflowing waste bins, she bumped into a certain familiar vampire. She came tumbling to then ground, welcomed by Darla's, pretty human face.

"You!" she hissed. Darla smiled, looking up into the midnight sky; a dark sapphire blue. "How did you..."

"Miss Rosenberg, its time we promote you to sacrificial lamb!" Darla snarled, grabbing hold of Willow. All someone could hear, was the piercing scream of Willow, being pulled into the darkness. Just moments later, Faith and Buffy made it to the Bronze just at closing. The doors were shut and no one was in the building. Buffy examined the door and looked back at Faith.

"Glad you came along!" Buffy said.

"Huh, better than rubbing dirt of my walls."

Buffy looked in the window of the Bronze.

"Willow must be at home!" she shouted, frustrated. "Let's head to Xander's, maybe he knows where she is for sure." Buffy and Faith headed to his house, twenty minutes after the Bronze. Faith pounded on his door, awakening his, still, drunk father. All the two slayers could hear was the loud yelling of Xander's good old father and the smashing of bottles. Xander answered the door, half asleep.

"Good evening ladies, may I ask what the hell you are doing here at this time of night?" he challenged, rubbing his heavy eyes. "I was just dreaming about Sarah Michelle Gellar, you know, from Scream, naked! But you guys so rudely interrupted. Buffy and Faith were grossed out.

"Xand, do you always think about sex?" Buffy asked. "Good taste though." Faith agreed as well. "Giles needs your help immediately, something about research tonight. Also, do you know where Willow might be?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of just throwing this out there, but geee, maybe she's sleeping?" he sarcastically put. "Let me get some pants on." he said, while everyone looked down and noticed his poke-a-dot boxers. Once he was ready, they all headed off to the Library, hoping to see Willow there, safe and sound. Nothing. Giles had been researching anything on the Order of Aurelius once they returned. He greeted them with coffee and donuts, the usual snack for the scoobies. Buffy ran to the phone, ignoring Giles welcome and dialed Willow's phone. Her mother answered.

"Oh, hello Buddy, how are you?" her mother asked. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Its Buffy. Anyways, have you seen Willow lately?" she asked. Her mother gasped.

"Isn't she over at your place!?"

"Oh, that's right, she just came out of the bathroom, uh, sorry about that!" Buffy said, trying to think of something quickly.

"That's alright, good night Buddy!" she said, hanging up the phone. Buffy hung up as well and looked up at Giles and everyone else.

"I'm afraid to say that Darla could possibly have Willow!" she shouted, tearing. Giles was shocked.

"I was afraid of this! Darla's trying to awaken the Hell Mouth, by taking a sacrifice to the grounds."

* * *

I know, two chapters in one day! I'm going crazy here with many story-lines crammed in my head! Also, I thought that Willow being captured was a perfect twist! Tell me what you think! And, lol, I hope you loved the Sarah Michelle Gellar thing as much as I did lol

Also, people who reviewed, why thank you. And the clicking the Alert thingy, is really nice! Thanks for that (:

Angel1969 ~ Thanks! Yes, Darla! :)

Bangel'sthewaytogo ~ Of course! But who helped her out of hell is another story...

ba2006 ~ Thanks! (:

Now, I have a challenge for you guys! Lets see how many reviews you can leave (: lol. Naw, if you wish to leave a review, than its totally appreciated. Next chapter will be more Angel and Buffy! Also, evil Darla. duh duh duh!


	5. The Alarming Sense Of Dread

Chapter 5 "The Alarming Sense Of Dread "

* * *

Darla slowly walked around her tied up victim in the underground tunnels of Sunnydale. She had set up a little altar beneath the tiny town, directly where the Master once stood. Here is where the most paranormal activity occurred; the perfect spot for spilling the blood of a witch. Darla's blond hair had grown since the last time Willow has seen her and she was more gorgeous than she can imagine. She was wearing a long, black, satin dress that was joined with a small purple sweater. She held a small, but efficient, blade in her veiny hands. Once the clock struck 3:30 am, Darla was going to strike the sharp end of the blade in the witch's gut. So much that the vampire could remember when spending time in the flaming depths of hell. The torture was unbearable and the methods used was followed by excruciating pain. Darla's had her fair amount of sharp objects being pierced into her body; so, she was going to return the favor.

Willow watched from the ground as her enemy twirled the blade in her cold hands. She didn't want to die yet, collage was only a grasp away. The wet, rocky ground stained her clothing as she lay, tied to a sharp rock. Several vampires circled around her, humming Latin chants that echoed endlessly throughout the Master's old cave. It was to Will's knowledge that she was trying to bring back the Order of Aurelius. Not only was the Master trying to succeed, Spike and Drusilla came close. Buffy had stopped the Order of Aurelius many of times and was going to have to once again. This time, Willow had to fall victim to the main vampire of the week. At numerous times a day, Willow thought that she could be better out in the field, but magic was her thing.

The candles were almost burned out and different colors of wax melted to the stony ground. Darla glided over to a small pond; similar to the one where Buffy drowned. She dipped her hands into the dirty water and washed her face.

"You know, this water should be stored away into containers." she said, washing her hands.

"Why so?" asked Willow, rubbing her rough rope against a sharp rock she had found on the ground. In order to escape, she was going to have to continuously distract Darla; giving her enough time to free herself.

"Because, the slayer died in this water by the hands of the Master! Tell me Willow, how did the slayer kill the Master?" she questioned, walking over to the witch. "I really want to know, so I can exchange the favor."

"You want to know what she did? Buffy kicked the Master's ass and dusted him like all the others. You should of stayed where you were in hell because once Buffy comes to save me, you're getting a one-way ticket straight back to hell!" Willow shouted. Darla slapped her in the face, creating a big purple bruise from her left cheek to the right. Willow fell to the moist, sharp ground when a single tear trickled down her forlorn face. Darla walked over to her minions and got prepared for the sacrifice. She had told her guards to watch the perimeter, so that no one could find Willow.

Meanwhile, at the Library, Giles prepared the slayers with efficient weapons to do with the dusting. Wesley was unreachable and Cordelia had "started her beauty sleep", so they were out of the question. Once ready, Giles lined the two girls up and checked for any missing tools to fight the forces of darkness. His advantage was that he got to stay in the safety-zone, but he was mostly blind without glasses. Alexander Harris had been snoozing off in the back, hiding beneath books about Darla and Angelus during the 1800's. His messy hair was dark as usual and the smell of cologne was excellent as always. Yes, Xander was one to please a lady, that's if they even cared to talk with him. You see, in the world of sex, he wasn't a popular choice. You might say that he fantasies about it a little too much lately. Probably started since he hit puberty, not rare for a young man.

Cordelia was exactly what he wanted in a relationship. Her body was nice, she was nice, her teeth were nice, her tan was nice, her, um, never mind, this is rated T. He met his demise in their relationship when he cheated with life long friend, Willow Rosenberg. To him, she was the cute kind of good looks. She was all with the innocent eyes and witty comments about spells and mother wart. Willow was just Willow; something that Xander Harris admired. After all that put aside, they were just honest and best of friends. After his little snooze, Xander woke up, covered in parchment and books, all that smell like old and dusty paper. His rude awakening was not the only unsettling thing; Faith had stood there with her arms crossed, watching.

"Hello Faith, what can I do for you?" he asked, getting off the ground. "I fresh out of corn-chips if you were going to ask why there is crumbs on my shirt."

"Look at you! You're sleeping when your friend is in danger. Damn, this is why men are stupid and insensitive." she said, walking away towards Giles, gripping onto her axe. Xander was speechless and after many attempts to say something, nothing but a single word was said.

"Sorry?"

Faith and Buffy averted their eyes over to Giles, prepared for combat. He adjusted his broken glasses so he could see out the left lens. It was tough being a visually impaired Librarian, mostly if your love for books absorbed most of your time.

"Alright, Darla is very lethal, she may deceive you. If she was to bring back the Order of Aurelius, the best time would be after three o'clock. The most paranormal activity occurs at that time, so I suggest you act quickly. I would start searching the Master's old caves, there's sentimental-value there for her." he explained, walking them out the door. "Come back safely with Willow by your side." Then they were off; going to the place Buffy least wanted to enter. Bad memories with the Master and her swallowing too much cave water. If it was up to Buffy, she would be home with Angel, taking care of him while he suffered Syphilis; a gift from Darla. Talking about Angel, he was at the rustic-looking mansion, shirtless of course.

His muscles flexed as he moved his stretched-out arms from left to right. Angel's slick sweat coated skin reflected the dim glow of the roaring fire. He was cleansing himself; ridding of any sickness in his body. It wasn't to his knowledge that Darla was alive and well. If anything, this was a little sickness that he would surpass. What he often remembered was that vampires don't get sick! He refused to believe that something supernatural was involved. Nothing would satisfy him more than to me dead. The pain and suffering in hell was to the point of breaking down.

Angel loves Buffy and always will; no doubt about that. The continuous thought that he was no good for her kept breaking to the surface. Why would a vampire be a slayers charming prince? That often plagued his thoughts. What most helped with that doubt; meditation. Not thinking about pain and the body aches helped zone Angel to the perfect spot of reverie. He would picture ponds and the sound of Mother Nature's morning bird song. The dawning of a new day was always his favorite; being able to see the sun rise. Was it lame that a vampire's most longing wish was to see the flamboyant sun set and rise?

After Angel meditated, he relaxed himself on the couch, regaining his energy bit by bit. Unexpectedly, Wesley entered the mansion, holding a gold cross in his hands, just in case. It wasn't a surprise to Angel that Wesley would be frightened by him. He was after all a killing machine for almost longer than he could imagine.

"Angelus, I'm mean, Angel, how are you doing?" he asked, stuttering. "May I know your symptoms of this sickness. I may be able to reverse the affects Darla casted upon you."

Angel nodded his head until he rewound Wesley's last sentence.

"Darla?" Angel asked, shocked. "You're telling me that Darla is alive, impossible."

Wesley was as shocked as Angel; he didn't know how exactly she could be capable of doing so. It took years of incantations, charms and animal blood to even make a peek into hell. The possibility that Darla tagged along for the ride when Angel resurfaced popped in his head from time to time. How could she leave hell without being noticed? Someone had to help her get out; lend her a hand and leave without noticed. Wesley sat Angel back down to his resting place and took out a urn, carrying a variety of stinky herbs.

"Where's Buffy? She could be in danger!" Angel asked, caustically. "Darla will stop at nothing until she's dead."

"Don't worry, I have it taken cared of, now relax." he said, pulling out a needle containing a dark blue substance. Angel backed away, nervous about what Wesley was going to inject into his system.

"Just relax, this will do the trick." he said, sticking the pointy object into Angel's muscular, sexy forearm. Angel started to feel dizzy, almost faint. What did Wesley put into his system? As he tried to grab Wesley, Angel had fallen to the ground. Wesley stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. After dialing a certain sequence of numbers, he placed the phone to his ear.

"..yes, the liquid is taking full effect. I will keep you updated within the hour." Wesley said, putting away the needle. Angel realized that Wesley was working with the Watchers Council in eliminating Angelus. After all that he has been through, they still decided to take him out. His remaining thoughts before blacking out was Buffy and hoping she was safe.

Buffy and Faith walked down the sewer tunnels of Sunnydale, stepping over the mucky puddles and dead rats. Each fully-loaded with weapons from head-to-toe. Darla didn't know what she had coming to her; two fully loaded, kick ass slayers.

"Damn B, I haven't kicked some uber ass in a long time! Mind if I take out the sword bitches?" she asked, practicing her swing of the axe. Buffy ignored Faith's talking and couldn't stop thinking about Angel. How it pained her to leave him like that! For some reason, this overwhelming sense of dread kicked in, alongside of stomach aches from the smell of rot. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Angel. Was it that he was sick because of Darla, or something new? As they approached the entrance of the Master's old rocky dungeon, Buffy had to rethink.

"...and their macaroni is the bomb." Faith continued to speak. Buffy shook her head.

"Wait, what? Macaroni?" she asked, confused.

"B, have you been spacing out on me these past couple of minutes?" Faith challenged, headed towards the battle entrance. "Anyways, we're here! Anything you want to run past me before we go ahead?"

"Do you feel this alarming sense of dread coming your way?" she asked. Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Girl, don't let that get to you. Now come on! Let's kick some vampire ass!" she shouted, entering the cave with Buffy.

* * *

First off I have to mention the eighteen wonderful reviews I have already received! Thank you so much guys, they are really appreciated! Love it. I hope you guys are liking the story! I thought I might throw in the twist of the Watchers Council and Wesley! He's always a little bugger, ain't he? Buffy and Angel feeling connected through thoughts in a way? Spiritually? Crazy stuff! Next chapter soon I hope...

As Always, I would like to thank you all readers!

Bangel'sthewaytogo ~ Thanks! I thought it was a hoot as well! I read your story, amazing, update soon, will ya?

ba2006 ~ Thanks Boo! (:

Krueger84 ~ WOW!! Thanks for all the kind comments! I have to say, your writing is brilliant! Everyone should check out this story of his ~ Black Magic Woman

Wee-leprechauns-Inc ~ Thank you! I love Darla too!

Angel1969 ~ Maybe, thanks Hun..

**See you all next chapter? (:**


	6. Overwhelming Temptation Is A Bitch

Chapter 6 "Overwhelming Temptation Is A Bitch"

* * *

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce paced his way towards a massive, white van parked outside of the mansion. He hurried before the drug wore off on Angel to keep him sedated; it didn't last long enough on vampires. He was welcomed by two of the Council's very best soldiers of the team, ready for action. He grabbed the taser out of one of their pockets and held it tight to his chest. Becoming a Watcher was everything to Wesley, he loved the job deeply. Not only the heavy salary, but fighting on the good-side. Watchers are devoted to tracking and combatting malevolent supernatural entities (and particularly vampires), primarily by locating individuals with the talents required to fight such beings and win. More specifically, Watchers are assigned to Slayers, girls that are part of a succession of mystically powered individuals who are destined to face said foes. Upon a Slayer's demise, her powers are transferred unto a new girl, who is then assigned a Watcher herself. Unfortunately for Wesley, he was given what he likes to call the "slacker slayer".

The Watchers' Council trains new Watchers in a private school of some kind. The Council eventually based its headquarters in London, England. They try to locate potential Slayers and then send the Watchers to inform and train them. It is not always successful in doing so, and therefore some Slayers are fully trained when they are called, while others know nothing of the heritage or purpose of their power. Each potential Slayer is assigned her own Watcher - a Council employee who is responsible for training the Slayer in combat techniques as well as researching demons, vampires, and magicks. Watchers also maintain diaries chronicling the lives of the Slayers under their charge. Wesley attempted to record down everything Buffy and Faith successfully defeated, but that didn't work out. He felt bad that he was doing this to Buffy, but it had to be done. Angel coming back from hell is a dangerous thing to just let slip by. The Watchers' Council needs to take all repercussions in order to sustain their reputation and stop all living evil. Wesley was curious to how Buffy was going to act with Angel missing.

The two men walked into the mansion and grabbed hold of the drugged vampire. Not only was time of the essence, they needed to act quickly if the slayer wasn't going to find out. Buffy was getting too close to Angel and it was Wesley's new job to break apart the serious bond between them. Nowhere did it say that vampires and humans were allowed to interact; most importantly a slayer! It had recently come to Wesley's knowledge that a woman named Jenny Calendar tried to stop Angel and Buffy's romantic relationship. Jenny was revealed to be Janna of the Kalderash gypsy clan, which had cursed Angel with his soul and years later sent Jenny to watch over him. It was sad to hear that Angelus had murdered Rupert Giles's love interest. Wesley's thought process was interrupted when one of the men asked for help.

"Can you help me here mate?" he asked, struggling to pick up the vampire off the ground. Wesley tip-toed himself towards Angel and poked him on the chest.

"Just making sure he was sedated to the fullest." he smiled, struggling himself to pick up the arm of the vampire. "Sorry, he's quiet heavy."

Quentin Travers watched from behind the van, flipping with watch back forth. He had sent the group to catch Angelus and bring him to the Watcher's Council. They were going to bring back Angelus and ask him a set of questions, trying to resurface the memories in hell. If they could find out some answers to how he came back the way he did, that would solve many of the Council's questions. Depending on whether he felt like answering, but Quentin had a very strong plan to torture him in various ways. Of course, after the questioning was over, they would rid of Angelus once and for all. Wesley came tumbling out of the now dormant mansion, dragging Angel's arm to the van. He was carrying the least amount of weight and was the most tired of them all. Quentin often wondered why he chose to bring Wesley into the fold. Sunnydale seemed to big of a problem for this young watcher. If he knew exactly what was to come in a couple of years, than he would be out of his pants. The Hell Mouth wasn't exactly a fun place to be and is the hot spot of demon activity.

"There you go sir, already for shipment!" Wesley said, out of breath. "I'm sure you will keep him safe and bring him to England properly, all limbs attached I assume?"

"Mr. Wyndam-Pyrce, I assure you that he is in the hands of gentle workers. Now, go back to your station, or whatever you call it, uh, the Library. We can't let any of your slayers seeing that you're here. It would only rise questions in their tiny heads." Quentin promised, clearing his throat. "Besides, all they know from tonight is that Angelus had left town."

"Might I tell you sir that someone else has risen with Angelus. Darla; the Master's little toy, has come back from the dead. During my little conversation with Buffy and Rupert, they suspected that another foe lent a hand to bring her back." Wesley explained, finally catching his breath. "Will you take drastic measures?"

"This will be handled; the last thing we want is those four legendary vampires rekindled." He said, entering into the van where the shackled vampire was starting to move. "Keep in touch Wesley." he said, driving away into the distance. Wesley walked out onto the road and watched as the van drove away into the distance. After that whole problem was solved, Wesley wondered where everyone was. Yes, it was almost three in the morning, but he wanted to make sure that he would become a suspect. As Quentin drove away, heading out of Sunnydale, he begun to think about Darla's rebirth into this world. How could she get out of there by herself? Wesley's suggestion had loomed over his thinking head for some time now. While watching the endless pavement ahead of him, he realized how different the driving was in America.

"Oh blasted, I forgot its on the other side." he said, trying to drive properly and not come across as a drunk driver. "Come on Quentin, press the gas and turn normally." muttered Travers, not looking on the road. Once he looked up and readjusted himself, he noticed someone standing in the middle of the road. Quentin thought he had caught someone like a deer in headlights. He turned the steering while to the left, swerving out of the way of the mysterious person in front of him. The van spun and suddenly lost control; crashing into a deep ditch. Quentin had blood trickle down his pale face, falling into his mouth. He could taste the coopery red substance around his tongue. Being upside down was the hard part and listening to the continually loud alarm beeping away. How could Quentin forget that face he saw in the middle of the road; someone he feared would return at any moment. This someone should be more feared than they were in the first place.

Angel regained his vision, looking around the upside down Council's van. All the memories were coming back to him, Wesley injecting him with that mysterious fluid and hearing that Darla had come back from the dead. All this information was weighing hard over him. He noticed that the shackles had broken loose when the car crashed and he was able to move around. Blood from the two workers soaked the van's ceiling, results from the accident. Angel was tempted by the blood that was spilt before him. Luckily enough, the syphilis was at its best. So, all this time Darla had been the one watching him from afar. He was surprised to hear that she was able to follow along side with him out of hell. There weren't that many memories of hell that Angel could remember, but some were too strong. He looked down at the blood again, the warm, dark red blood. _Man, did it ever smell good._

He didn't know what to think of himself. A vampire with a soul wanting to taste the blood of a human? Damn, overwhelming temptation is a bitch! That was not settling well for Angel. He could feel the blood slowly cover his feet as he tried to climb away from it. There wasn't much to grab a hold of in the back of the van. All the chairs were covered in blood and bars had broken off. Let me just save you the descriptions and just say that what once was a pure white van was now red. Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the vans back door. Angel didn't know who it was and he finally found out when the person opened the door with incredible strength, pulling Angel out of the van.

Buffy and Faith on the other hand, entered the Master's cave, scanning for Willow and the Order of Aurelius groupies. There was no one in sight; they had cleared out, not even leaving a present.

"Damn it B, I was looking forward to a nice ass kicking! Wait until I get my hands on that bitch." Faith said, punching the air. "I mean, I'm all for the run and catch game, but come on! I'm bored as hell!"

"Hold it there tough girl, it seems to me that Darla must of figured we would show up here. Where else do you think she took her?" Buffy asked, looking around the cave.

"I don't know, back up at the cemetery?" she asked. "This place has got some first class stink up in here, are you on the first bus on getting out of here like I am?" Faith asked, leaving the cave. Buffy couldn't listen to Faith at the moment, she was too busy looking at where she was once killed. It was hard to look down at the place where you lost your life. The Master was always in her nightmares, haunting her dreams because she pushed him onto a massive stake. Darla would try to bring him back if she could, but that was impossible. She smashed his bones into dust before they could even try again. Was it that he totally needed anti-aging cream or that he was just creepy? Buffy never could wonder why he was so scary to her! Heck, she fought worse things than him recently.

"Are you okay Buff?" Faith questioned, stepping down the moist set of steps and touching her shoulder gently. "I know Will's missing and we are going to find her, trust me."

"I know Willow is going to be alright. I was just thinking about this puddle of water." she said, rubbing a tear away. "This is where I died."

"Thats where you died, get out!" Yelled Faith, looking into the puddle. "Damn, this place gives me the creeps. Even the toy I found beside this rock." she said, walking away. Buffy was curious and walked over to the other slayer.

"Toy?" she challenged. Faith walked over to the toy on the ground and got the creeps all over again. The flame lit torches provided just enough light for her to see what was lying admits all the rotting leaves and muck.

"I don't know, some doll or something. We should head out and look at the cemetery for some leads!" Faith said.

"Wait, a doll? Let me see" Buffy demanded, walking over to where Faith was pointing. Buffy bent down and grabbed the toy and lifted it into the light to see it fully. She was shocked beyond belief.

"What B? Does it mean something?" Faith questioned curiously. All they did was stare at the familiar porcelain doll with a bandage wrapped around her eyes.

* * *

Now, what do you think about that!? Wasn't that ending just a hoot? I was waiting to reveal the identity of the culprit behind Darla's awakening... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

With no further ado, thank you to all reviewers! :) Love you guys

ba2006 ~ Hey girl! Thanks for the review, always appreciated. Keep on writing boo, I know you will get there soon!

Arina Summer ~ Cool name! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're liking it!

Krueger84 ~ And of course, thank you Fan Fiction Buddy!! ~ That was kind of ya.

Angel'sbabe315 ~ Yes, Drama! love it! Thanks

Bangel'sthewaytogo ~LOL, you know you can't stop reading, you love it! (: Bangelness soon! Thank you

Angel1969 ~ Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! (: He could possibly be... duh duh duh!

**Wow, these reviews have been, inspiring! Thanks you guys! Join next chapter as well??? Pretty please with a cherry on-top? (:**


	7. Making With The Kiss Kiss

Chapter 7 "Making With The Kiss Kiss"

* * *

"..that doll is whack, B. I think we should find Angel, he might know where Darla is." Faith said, grabbing Buffy's thin arm. She couldn't stop staring at the broken doll that was in her trembling hand. Bad memories had already started to crawl back into her mind. Not only was Spike able to reappear, Drusilla was not too far behind. She had been a prime red alert in Buffy's current dreams. Drusilla was totally still at large and apparently she was back in town. Buffy often wondered what was so great about Sunnydale. Yay, they live over the mouth of hell, but the word sunny ironically makes an appearance. Buffy kept on looking into the dolls covered eyes, wondering what was beneath the surface.

She slowly lifted the black cover over the dolls face and revealed the two emerald eyes. Drusilla loved her dolls back when she was first in Sunnydale, but it looked like she was back to her old ways. So lost in thought, Faith couldn't even get Buffy's attention. She was too busy looking into those mesmerizing eyes. No wonder why Drusilla covered her dolls face, they were too perfect; even for her. Buffy guessed in a way that Drusilla still had a speck of humanity left in her cold body. After a couple of more nudges from the slayer beside her, she shook her head out of thought. With the dripping of dirty water leaking from the moist surface above and the stench of rot surrounding the two girls, it was time to leave. Faith helped Buffy up the giant step back into the tunnels, following the light.

Once reaching the end of the tunnel, they were welcomed by the beaming light of dawn. The green grass was covered with morning dew and birds had started to sing. Buffy had never seen such beauty in a long time; too long. Faith paced ahead of Buffy, meeting the gate entrance to the cemetery. Vines swirled, growing up in between and around the rusted iron and thorns from rose bushes crawled the earth. Sunnydale had tough security in cemeteries, even Mother Nature was pitching in. The sun awakened, kissing the horizon with sherbet hues of oranges, yellows and reds.

Faith's tight baby blue jeans had already been damaged by the stinky sewer water and her patience was running on low. Climbing the gate wasn't her issue; not sleeping was the bitch. A girl needed to sleep to be perfect for the next day. Her hair was beginning to start the stages of fuzziness and she needed her morning coffee. Lipstick had already been rubbed off and she started to feel the bruise that Buffy left on her face. She had run on adrenalin all night and now it was empty for the rest of the day. Buffy placed her right foot on the iron gate and hopped over. Faith took a couple of more steps back on the sidewalk and jumped from the pavement. Buffy smiled when she landed on the ground on both feet.

"We make it look so easy." she laughed, rubbing the freshly cut grass off her leather pants. Faith giggled and headed straight towards the hidden mansion behind the thick trees. The Mansion was peaceful and serene; reflecting the flamboyant suns rays. Buffy enjoyed her moments here in Angel's home; such beautiful time never wasted. A chilly breeze caressed Buffy's lost face in thought, blowing her golden hair about. Upon entering the Mansion from the side, Angel got up from his seat. As usual, he wasn't wearing his shirt and his muscles were evident. Faith licked her lips and looked over to Buffy and whispered.

"Damn, now that's yummy on legs." she said, walking over to his couch and putting her feet up on the glass coffee table. Buffy took off her coat slowly, not taking her eyes of Angel. He hesitated coming anymore close to her, since she was covered in warm sun rays. Buffy was lost for a quick moment until following his dark eyes to the wide open window above; leaking light. Realization overcame the slayer as she stepped out of the beaming platform of sun.

"Welcome back." he said in a dark mysterious tone. "I've been wondering if you're okay. Ever since I heard about Darla being back from the dead and how I had something to do with it, I've..." Buffy placed her warm index finger into his cool lips. Suddenly peaceful silence invaded the large room, making Faith even shake. Buffy just wanted to stare into his war, welcoming eyes. Ever since this whole Darla thing came up, she hasn't had time to talk with him.

"Just relax, you're sick." she said, guiding him to the couch. Angel disagreed, leaving her grip of her hand.

"I'm fine now, it seems that the spell wore off completely. I believe that Darla had casted that temporary spell for kicks." Angel frowned, touching her exposed shoulder. It was smooth and luscious, full of undesirable slayer blood. He shook the craving out his head and looked back to meet her eyes. They sparkled endlessly and she revealed her beautiful teeth with a wide smile.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me." Buffy whispered, leaning in to hug him. His embracing arms widened, wrapping around his slayer. Angel's smell was intoxicating; filling Buffy's being completely. Each soft caress left goosebumps covering her arms. She kissed his shoulder, leading down to the middle of his chest. Angel felt her silky hair slide in between his long fingers. The two love birds were locked in a magical embrace. Buffy looked into her lovers eyes and smiled.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked, kissing his soft cheek. "I mean, I could kill her for you. Trust me when I say that I have no problem doing so. She's loosing her blond look anyways."

"It's too dangerous for you to fight her. She's a lot stronger than you think." he said, moving away a piece of her hair away from her lips. "Please promise me you wont."

"Kind of hard to when she has my best friend." Buffy said, looking away. Angel had no idea that Willow was missing and that fact that she was in Darla's hands was even worse. Luckily enough, it passed three in the morning, Darla was going to have to wait another night for the sacrifice. Now that Buffy was in his arms, everything was calm once again.

Faith on the other hand had been watching the whole time. She didn't mind them hugging and smooching but when the ass grabbing started, she needed to leave.

"Sorry, B, when the hugs begin to evolve into ass squeezes, I'm out. The least thing I want to see is sex." she said, blocking her eyes. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and let out a little smile. They hadn't realized that Faith was watching them the whole time, kissing away. Buffy guessed that when they were together, the world was nothing. To them, time slows down and everything revolved around them.

"Forgot you were there." Buffy said, averting her eyes to Angel's. "So, lets talk strategy."

Angel remembered exactly what happened to him during the night. When the Watcher's Council failed to kidnapp him, someone broke him free from the van, but who? They left before he could even so who it was in the dark. Before the sun woke up, he crawled back to the Mansion to hide from the morning sun. Angel thought by telling Buffy, it would be putting her in danger.

"All for dusting vampires." Faith added, stretching her arms up high. Buffy sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at Angel; admiring his features. He walked back and forth past the roaring fire; each step flexing his muscles. Before he could speak, Buffy thought she might mention the doll she found in the cave.

"Angel, I think Darla has someone helping her. Drusilla's doll had been left behind in the Master's cave when we went to look for Willow. Do you think Spike's back as well?" Buffy questioned, rubbing her arm.

"Drusilla? That can't be! She had left Sunnydale and started a new life with a chaos demon last I heard."

"Well apparently that didn't work out. We need to stop them tonight before she completes the ritual or I loose a friend. I think we should check in with Giles and take the day off school."

Faith smiled, kicking off the couch.

"Now, that's what I call fun!"

Angel met Buffy's gaze, looking deep into her soul. He slowly touched her smooth skin, pulling her close for a sweet kiss. She locked her moist lips with his, exchanging love to one another. Buffy had never felt such a spark between two people. Angel knew this was wrong, that he had to leave, but he couldn't. After all the touching, Buffy could only let out two words. "I love you," Angel then kissed her one more time and whispered the same words back. Faith was being completely ignored once again.

"Damn! Reunions are too sappy; making with the kiss kiss." she said, leaving the room. Buffy followed along, watching Angel as she left.

--

Drusilla swayed to the beat in her head, looking up to the ceiling of an old abandoned apartment. Willow sat on the bed, tied up and gagged. She'd been kidnapped for some time now and nothing to eat. Her hair was a mess and she couldn't even scratch herself. The smell of rotting walls and furniture plagued her senses. Drusilla had been dancing all night; glad that she reunited with her fellow vampire. Spike happened to cameo in her thoughts as of late. She often wondered what he was doing at the current moment. She wished more than ever to have him back by her side.

"Stars are happy, grand mum. We're together again like the good old times." she screeched, clapping her two bony hands together lightly. "Angelus is with the slayer, plotting are demise." Drusilla then started to moan, terrified of the future ahead. Darla walked over to her and placed her two hands on each shoulder.

"What do you see darling? Tell me, I must know." Darla shouted, shaking Drusilla. She stopped her moaning and looked up to the rotted ceiling again. Drusilla hugged herself, rocked forward on her toes and ran her fingers up to her shoulders and then back down again. With her eyes shifting from side to side, face tilted downward, Drusilla looked lost. Then her smile slowly returned.

"Angelus will be returning home soon, in time sweet grand mum, in time."

* * *

Sorry, short update! I've been busy these past couple of days, but I will for sure get back into the groove. :) I love playing with Drusilla's character! ~ She's so fun to write. And see, lots of Bangelness this chapter Yumo!~ yay

A big cyber-hug to all of those readers who didn't hesitate to click the review button :)

Bangel'stheonlywaytogo ~ Thank you!!!!! Here's a cherry!

Wee-leprechauns-inc ~ LOL Spike and his dolls! Thanks Hun

Arina Summers ~ Thank you! I'm so glad you like it and I was able to shock you :o

ba2006 ~ I know, Wesley is someone to love to hate! :) Thanks

angel1969 ~ Happy I brought them together? There's more where that came from... thanks

TheLadyblackdove! ~ Thanks Boo!!!!

Krueger84 ~ Thanks!!! Glad I gave you the chills lol

**Now, who else wants a Cyber-hug! You can receive one by joining the "Here With Me" club and Review! :)**


	8. When Good Girls Turn Bad

Chapter 8 "When Good Girls Turn Bad"

* * *

The sun had fallen deep behind the menacing clouds that covered Sunnydale. Slowly, the calm before the storm plagued the empty streets. Shreds of newspaper floated above downtown; twirling and swirling about in mid-of-air. Dried leaves slid down the streets, passing the moving cars. Buffy and Faith walked down the road, beside the large Cineplex. They could hear the buzzing sound from the neon sign above their heads. Trash cans had been full and covered in flies. As they advanced further down the town, Faith admired all of Sunnydale's boutiques and restaurants. She remembered one time when she bought a pair of leather pants from a store just around the corner. Well, to tell the honest truth, she borrowed them. Faith averted her eyes to the nearest store which had a big sign written across in shiny letters, "Target".

Getting an idea, she dragged Buffy to the entrance, overly excited. Buffy stopped and pulled her arm away.

"Faith, what are you doing? We need to find Will before Darla can start the ritual." she complained, holding her stake. Faith rolled her eyes while pulling Buffy's weapon out of her hand, throwing it into the nearest trash bin.

"Faith!-" she yelled back.

"B, chill with a pill! I figured we needed a little present since we are saving the world and all. So, let's borrow some weapons for tonight." Faith smiled; about to smash a trash can into the window of the store. Buffy grabbed the trash can away from Faith, blocking the entrance into the store. She knew that stealing wasn't the right thing to do. Buffy couldn't grasp the thought of being in jail and how her mother would think after she had a criminal record, again.

"We're slayers! We should have a little fun once in awhile. Now, let's just get some weapons to take down this bitch and save your friend." Faith said, lifting the trash can out of Buffy's hands and throwing it into the window on the store. The big sheet of glass suddenly shattered into hundreds of pieces that lay upon the cool cement. Faith could hear the glass crunching beneath her feet as she entered through the broken window. Display cases and shelves were covered in weaponry, but only one caught the eye of a slayer.

An army designed crossbow was Faith's choice in combat. She glided over the tile floor and approached the lone weapon. She admired the craftsmanship and the curves on the brand-new item. She raised her arm above her head and slammed it down on the thin layer of glass, destroying it completely. The weapon lay in front of her and she stretched a menacing smile across her face. Buffy watched as Faith enjoyed breaking the law and stealing inventory. Did she not know how wrong this was? What was going through her warped mind to believe that stealing was alright?

"Faith, this wasn't part of the plan!" she complained, glaring at the lost slayer. "We need to leave before someone sees us."

It was like talking to a brick wall, Faith was too involved in what she was doing. She had picked up the crossbow and had been staring at it for some time. Buffy was utterly shocked that Faith was enjoying stealing the weapons.

"We have no time, we need to go and stop Darla!" she yelled, walking over to Faith.

"Would you stop whining already? Fine, let's go and save the world. You know what your problem is? You need to loosen up a bit and have fun." Faith snorted.

"Stealing is fun to you?" Buffy snapped back, crossing her arms. Suddenly, two policemen ran up to the two girls and held guns to their heads. Buffy raised her arms up into the air, slowly shedding a tear down her cool cheek. Faith smiled and winked at the black cop on the left. He walked over to her and dropped the crossbow, cuffing her hands. They carried flashlights and large guns that intimidated Buffy.

"Don't you boys have better things to do then lock up us girls?" Faith asked, smiling brightly. "I like man in a uniform."

"Blah blah, get in the car, come on!" he yelled, pushing Faith to the door. Buffy agreed and she sat quietly into the police vehicle. She watched as Faith was pushed into the backseat with her and hit by the slamming door. Buffy could think of how many ways this was wrong. She was going to jail for stealing something! That was crazy. She knew that what Faith was doing was wrong and apparently Faith didn't care. The engine started and Buffy watched as the street lights passed by her window. Sunnydale wasn't big so getting to the Police Station wasn't a problem.

Faith slid down the her seat and lifted her legs up high. Buffy watched as Faith was getting prepared to hit the back of the cops head.

"I have a plan." she whispered, getting ready. Hurting another human went against everything a slayer should believe in! Buffy was not ready to attack the police officers.

"You can't hurt someone else! You could really do something terrible." Buffy's convincing didn't work the slightest bit on Faith.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself." she snorted. Buffy watched as Faith slammed her feet against the metal protector and hurt the cops head. Suddenly, the driver swerved out of the lane, smashing into another incoming car. The police vehicle spun uncontrollably, knocking the other car into a ditch. Buffy held on to the door handle, trying not to fling out of the window. The car stopped spinning and was now in the middle of the road. Faith kicked the door open and helped pull Buffy out as well. The car was completely destroyed. Unwanted blood had found its way onto the cool pavement, swerving down the path. Little shards of glass had cut through their clothes and exposed their wounded skin.

The car that had fell into the ditch was turned over and smoking. Three people lay dead before Buffy and Faith's eyes. Faith pulled Buffy's arm and turned to head towards the forest near-by. Buffy stopped her from running away and pointed at the car accident. A tears started to fog up her vision and the emotions were overwhelming.

"Faith, we can't leave! Look what happened!" she shouted, dragging her over to the smoking car. The moon was bright and lit their pathway aglow.

"So what, we need to go!" Faith yelled.

"Three people are dead and you don't care?" she asked, wiping a tear away.

"No" Faith smiled, running into the forest to find the cemetery entrance. Buffy looked behind herself once again at the dead cops and back at the pathway ahead. What was she going to do? Faith had just killed three humans and she didn't care one bit. She heard the sound of distant sirens and decided to run with Faith and stop Darla from bringing back the Order of Aurelius. They paced through the dense forest, dodging thick branches one after another. The earthen ground was bumpy and covered in crawling roots. Buffy could see the bright moon up above, completely full. She was scared that Faith couldn't feel a little bit sad for those dead people back there.

--

Giles tried to read his books without any interruptions. He sat down in his office and sipped a nice cup of hot tea. Just the treat he wanted for a night of stress. He squinted his eyes to try and read the small text in hopes of finding something useful to stop the Order of Aurelius. Since it was a full moon had risen, Oz was put in the cage until sunrise. He was growling every minute of the hour, annoying Giles. Not only was wolf Oz making noise, Cordelia's music wasn't helping. She had turned on the music to make time go by a little faster. Giles walked out of his office and glared at Cordelia.

"Could you turn that racket off?" he asked, "I have a bloody headache."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and put down her dark purple nail polish. She had been painting her nails, while studying for the history test tomorrow. Her teacher always thought she was "special", which made her feel good inside. She leaned over to the radio and turned off the music.

"God, can't a girl enjoy her time? Like, Willow had to go get stolen tonight, when her hairy boyfriend turns." she complained. "I was going to the Bronze to meet Jackson Ackles; the most popular guy on the football team."

"Sorry Cordelia, we didn't mean to take you from your night of flirtation. You're more important than the world." sarcastically said Giles. "Now, make sure you watch Oz, he could break out of that cage and you need to be fully prepared. Do you have the gun?"

"What gun? No one told me about gun holding." she shouted. All Giles did was smile and leave the room in hopes that everything was going to be quiet for once. He sat back down on his seat and sipped his tea again. _Perfection in a glass_ he often thought. While flipping through pages of the book that Darla so eagerly wanted, he came across more information on the Order of Aurelius.

_The Order of Aurelius is an ancient religious cult of vampires named for the 12th century prophet Aurelius. Aurelius foretold the rise of the Anointed One. Some of its most prominent members are The Master, Darla and Luke. While part of the Master's bloodline, Angelus, Penn, Drusilla, Spike and their offspring were never members of the Order.  
_

_Under the command of The Master, the Order of Aurelius is ruled by codes of severe ritualistic beliefs and extreme obedience to the Master: failure to follow the Master's will results in severe punishments, mostly mutilation or even death. Examples of this are the mutilation of the left hand of the vampire "Claw" and also the eye-gouging of the vampire Colin._

_The rules of the Order dictate that its members must not live "among the human pestilence," instead dwelling underground and visiting the surface only to feed or sire new vampires. Their underground existence is marked by observation of vampire rituals and religion, especially the tribute of the Old Ones, the original pure-breed demons that ruled the Earth in its beginnings._

_The brethren of the Order consider themselves to be the "elite" of the vampire race, destined to usher in the return of the Old Ones and the destruction of mankind, regarded by the Order as little more than animals, a "plague of boils" covering the earth._

_The belief of the Aurelians that they are the "select" also comes from the fact that the vampires of the Aurelian line can be counted among the most powerful and commanding of vampires. ._

Giles put the book down and wrote some notes down on his pad of paper. He feared that one day someone else would try and awaken the Order once more. However, Darla came back from hell unexpectedly and in someway connected to Angel's return. Giles believed that Buffy was in serious danger entering the ceremony and saving Willow. Abruptly, she felt as though someone was there in the room with him. He could feel a cool breeze caress his face.

He looked at both of his windows and they were locked shut. Someone was in the room, human or not. Giles took a deep breath and said....."Jenny?"

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! Been busy lately and I suffered a bit of writers block! I can assure you that the next chapter will be much better!!!!!!

Thank you to all of those who helped bring the story too so many reviews! I'm like jumping I'm so excited! :)

JeanWolverine52895 ~ Thank you for all your kind comments! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

Angel-Buffy 17 ~ Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're a doll

Brandi Rochon ~ Why thank you! You're sweet.

Wee-leprechaun-inc ~ I love Dru! She's the best! LOL Glad you liked that line :)

Arina Summer ~ Of course! That sounds like a wonderful plan! I could totally bring him back and I would thank you for the idea!

CluelessAngel85 !! ~ Now I want to give you many cyber hugs for that! Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

ba2006 ~ Thanks Hun!

TheLadyBlackDove ~ Thanks for helping me with this story idea! I was in total writers block before you helped me!!! Hopefully we can work together on future chapters and stories to come! :)

angel1969 ~ Maybe lol! :) You're going to have to read to find out!

Krueger84 ~ Love Angelus too! Thank you!

**I'm just loving all your reviews Peeps! ~ Whoever clicks the review button for the next chapter gets a cookie!!!! :)**


	9. Conversing With Dead People

Chapter 9 "Conversing With Dead People"

* * *

Giles had to take a long moment before he actually came to the conclusion that Jenny's spirit was near. He always wanted to see her again after she was killed by Angelus last year. He loved her so much and to find her body in his bed was horrible. When finding out that Angelus snapped her neck, he tried to kill the vampire. Luckily enough, Buffy was there to help him escape before Giles fell to the same fate Jenny had. It was bad enough that the vampire responsible was still alive. He put down his warm tea and stood up. Suddenly, he could feel another cool chill run down his spine.

The lights started to flicker and the clocks stopped. He couldn't grasp why Jenny would be doing this to him.

"Jenny, if this is you, give me a sign." he asked, looking all around for something. "Please." pleading a little more. Giles could feel a faint breeze on his shoulder, almost like a gentle touch. The sound of whispering filled his left ear and he cocked his head. No one was their to meet his eyes. Lost in thought, Giles couldn't hear Cordelia's constant ranting at his office door. She had been complaining about Oz's growling for some time. She believed it was because of her new scented body spray that she bought from April Fools awhile ago. They had a sale and she picked up a dozen.

"........and I told him he wasn't allowed to have any cookies. Wait, are you even listening to me?" she asked bitterly, resting her arm on her waist. "I've been pretty much held hostage here in this Library for my night and you're not even listening to me? I gotta tell you, roaming around all these dusty books every single waking hour of your day could do that to you."

"Cordelia!" Giles almost screamed, "Could you stop with your ranting and continue to do your bloody duties?" he asked twice. Cordelia's eyes widened and she scoffed.

"I was only helping. Fine, I'll be your slave." she said, walking out of the office. He turned after his little rage to look for Jenny, she wasn't there. Her beautiful image wasn't avaiable to his eyes anymore. He pondered how she could make her image appear without being a carrier of supreme magic. Giles read some text awhile back about astral-projection and how the human body can appear only as an image after thoroughly meditating. It would see a little far-fetched to assume that Jenny practiced that magic before her passing. She wasn't included in magics of that sorts, only of her coven. Giles often wondered if there was really such a thing as the proverbial God. Many different books have pondered the same question and struck questions within his complex mind.

They were against the clock, trying to locate Darla before anything happens to Willow. Bringing forth the Order of Aurelius is known for being a tricky ritual. Giles even know a couple of high-leveled witches that wouldn't be able to successfully complete the spell. The complex manner that is the text, predates anything that is said to be difficult. In other words, the ritual continues to take first place in the most challenging ritual competition. Giles turned around and noticed Jenny again. She slowly walked around his body, smiling. He could feel that she wanted to touch him, just once. "Why do you even try, Rupert?" she asked. Her voice lingered like a sustained echo in cavern. It started to give Giles the chills.

"What do you mean Jenny?" he questioned. She walked around him once again, biting her bottom lip.

"Buffy dosen't need you anymore. You put a strain on your life every waking hour and for what, her?" she asked. "In what prophecy have you read she needed assistance from an ex-Watcher?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean. What are you coming at?"

"You know what I mean, Rupert. Face it, the Slayer doesn't need her british Watcher anymore. Buffy needs to learn how to save her friends on her own. She got her friends in this twisted world and she must take responsibility. The world may have its weight upon her small shoulders, but she needs to learn." Jenny continued. "The world would be much better without the slayer."

Giles couldn't listen to this nonsense. He didn't know what to say to the spirit of his lover. "Jenny, how could you say that? The world needs Slayers to function. Without the Chosen One, many lives would be unsavable. The balance would tip and people will die."

"Always condirdicting yourself. Remember when the Master was going to rise from the sunken church beneath Sunnydale? You had just finished reading that prophecy about the end of the Slayer. She was supposed to die and stay six feet under. Remember when you told me that you just wanted Buffy's life to end so all her suffering will disappear?" Jenny challenged. Giles couldn't remember that conversation at all. Though, he has been loosing some of his memory lately; probably because of age.

"I don't think we had that conversation. I don't remember this at all." Giles replied, lost in thought. Jenny stepped closer to him and smiled. Giles could almost feel her warm, sweet breath upon his face.

"Oh, you remember Rupert, you do." Jenny said. Giles backed away from her paranormal caressing touch.

"I know who you are." he said, gasping for air. Jenny smirked.

"Obviously silly, look at me." she said back, walking closer. Giles shook his head in doubt.

"Jenny would never go against the slayer. She came to protect her from Angelus!" shouted Giles. "You're the First Evil." he said.l The form of Jenny began to laugh, ehcoing in the cool air. Morbid chills began to run down his spine and goosebumps formed on his arms. He was in a confrontation with the First Evil; the one and only creator of the Hellmouth. A being manifested from all evil in existence, the First is an incorporeal entity that can assume the form of any person who has died, including vampires and dead persons who have been resurrected. Because of this it appears in various forms over the course of the series depending on who it is appearing to as a method of manipulation. For this reason, the First chose to become Jenny after he death in the hands of Sunnydales most brutal vampire, Angelus. Jenny's eyes turned black and like the speed of light, flashed away.

--

Faith and Buffy ran through the forest, heading towards their destination. Buffy couldn't grasp the thought that Faith killed three people and didn't do anything about it. Not only does she not care about three lives she destroyed, Faith was loosing her humanity. Everything that made her a good person was quickly depleting. The harvest moon was full and of a pumpkin orange shade. As the darkness falls upon little Sunnydale, it was slithering through the bewitching woods. A forceful wind began to billow, pushing back Buffy and Faith as they advanced further into the darkness. The pungent scent of decaying leaves was carried by the damp, musty air. Buffy was now startled by the piercing, luminous eyes of an owl that was perched upon a skeletal branch of an oak tree. Chills started to run up and down Buffy's spine as animal sounds echoed throughout the barren trees. With the rising of a waxing, harvest moon, the woods are bathed in a sienna glow. The welcoming sight floods Buffy with a sudden sense of calm. Buffy had to say something to Faith, she couldn't let this situation just go. "Faith! Talk to me." she shouted. Faith chose not to hear a word and approached the old dilapidated gate.

"Let's get this done." Faith said, nudging whimpering Buffy. The two slayers faced the big fight ahead, each with their own train of thought. One, Buffy was feeling extreme guilt for not stopping Faith when she could had and two, Faith thought the fun was just starting.

To be continued........

* * *

Hey Everyone!!!! Long time no talk. I know I know, this story hasn't been updated in like five thousand years!!! I am so sorry for the longest wait ever on this. I got so busy and caught up in other stories during the summer that I couldn't get anything out on this, but now I did. I am totally back into this story and I hope that everyone continues to read the story after this chapter. Yes, I know it's a little shorter than all the rest, but I wanted to get this out there so people know I'm still writing this story, I just suffered some crazy writers block! :D Now, without further ado, a big thank you to all who have contributed to the number of reviews this story has achieved.

**Arina ~ Hey hun, I am so thankful for all those kind things to say. Yes, I love exploring the dark side of the Lost Slayer! Hope to see you next chapter!**

**Bangel'stheonlywaytogo ~ Hey gurl! I've been wanting to say thank you to you! I promise you that their will be lots more Bangel coming!!!!!**

**Angel1969 ~ No surprises! LOL I want to make you really surprised, you wait. :)**

**BlackDove ~ Hey babe, what's cooking, I haven't talked to you in like ages! My writing buddy, thanks for the REALLY KIND words.**

**Brandi ~ Hey, thanks hun, glad you liked it.**

**Wee-leprechauns inc ~ I hope you liked how I wrote the First being Jenny! I thought that it would be like a good remake on the episode in season three called, "Amends".**

**Ba2006, thanks my fanfiction buddy! I'm happy you liked that twist, I always want to shock my readers.**

**Cluelessangel! ~ LOL I knew you would. See you next chapter? :)  
**

**Krueger ~ Hey david! We should continue our story together soon! I'll try and fit time into it! Thanks for the kind review, I hope you liked this chapter. **

Well everyone! Now that's done, I want to ask you all to update some stories and give me a message, I will totally review on it! How about you come next chapter and I give you a big piece of Chocolate!? :) Please


	10. The Devil Inside Of Her

Chapter 10 "The Devil Inside of Her"

* * *

Angel was chained against a huge, stone wall. The sharp, rigged wall penetrated his back, piercing deep. The hand cuffs were tight and numbed his hands. The underground tunnel of Sunnydale wasn't the best place to be down; all the rodents running amuck, the gut wrenching stench the followed those fluffy friends. Not even God was present in this awful setting. Angel stood alone against the stone, waiting for answers. Why did this person save him from the crash? What does this person want to do with him?

While pondering these questions back and forth, the crypt door slammed open. A cloaked figured entered the dismal room. They glided front and back, swinging to a lit candle that flickered. The fingers that belonged to the mysterious kidnapper latched onto the wax. Angel could tell that the robed person was a female. Her hands were smooth and cold. She slid towards him, tilting the candle near his exposed chest. The dark, ruby wax slowly trickled down his skin, burning, and pain. Angel pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. A silent giggle came from behind the darkened hood.

Angel re-gathered his ability to move after the pouring of the wax, only to be welcomed by a ceremonial dagger. This weapon was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was beautifully crafted and shone with the flickering candle. The tip was sharp and good for penetrating tough surfaces. Tiny markings were placed along the metal, catching Angel's eye. What were these mysterious markings? While lost in awe of the shiny weapon, he felt the pain of it entering his chest. He gasped for air and hollered in pain. The dagger was dug deep into his chest, tearing through the flesh, entering the ribcage.

Dark scarlet blood left his wound and fell onto the floor, puddles and puddles. The cloaked female dug deeper, reciting various Latin words, which reverberated off the rocky walls. Angel couldn't stand the pain, he wished she would just stab the heart, make him dust. "Sorry honey, I'm a vampire. A stab in the chest doesn't just kill me." he muttered. She pushed the knife deeper and was cheek to cheek with him, touching ever so lightly. She kissed his smooth cheek and left a marking of her red lips.

"I know, Angelus." she whispered, pulling off the huge hood. Angel looked up at the woman standing before him. She began to laugh, dancing around the room.

"Drusilla," he coughed. "When did you get here?"

"Grand-mum needed some help restoring the Order of Aurelius. I figured that I would reunite the four of us again." spoke Drusilla. Her sharp nails caressed his face.

"And Spike?"

"I haven't seen him ever since last year. I wish to bring us back, Angelus. I miss those days and those meals we gathered 'round." Drusilla giggled, feeling herself up and down. She swayed, hugging herself once again, and then quickly turning into a moan. She feared the stone ceiling and she ran to the corner of the room. "The slayers are on their way." she mumbled. Her arms embraced herself tightly, not letting go. Angel hardly could move, the pain was unbearable, and he was running low on blood. He needed to eat and he needed to eat now. The veins were turning dark purple and his skin was losing more colours. Angel was fading away in the darkness; no weakness was attacking at full mode. Drusilla continued her frenzy in the corner of the crypt. She held onto her head as if it would blow away. "Oh, the stars are preaching to me. Please don't tease this young maiden, for I will fear many!" she shouted. Angel's struggle increased and was hard to handle.

"Thus the end shall come and dust will brush the earthly plains." she mumbled continuously. Angel tried to release himself from the chains, until the door slammed open. Faith and Buffy had entered the crypt with their weapons ready. Buffy notice Angel against the wall, losing his energy. With fear sinking deep, she held her hand against his open wound. Slowly, she kissed his cheek, trying to minimize the severe pain.

"Don't you dare die on me!" she demanded. Suddenly, Drusilla jumped Faith from behind her. She wrapped her strong arms around Faith's neck, cutting the air from entering. With quick movements from side to side, the slayer tried to swing the vampire off of her. Drusilla held tighter and tighter until eventually, Faith began to dry heave. Back and forth, the two were swinging in frenzy, both trying to hurt one another. Faith ran back first into a wall, slamming Drusilla against the stone. Her body slumped to the hard ground, quickly regaining the ability to bring herself back up. Faith used all her might to kick Drusilla in the stomach, hard enough to have blood trickle down the vampire's mouth. Meanwhile, Buffy kissed Angel and then they were cheek to cheek. He was dying and needed to be fed warm blood. She didn't know what to do, there were no blood factories near and she needed blood fast. With the bash of her iron axe, the chains fell to the ground. He released from the wall and fell to his knees in front of Buffy. She leaned beneath him to carry his heavy body over to the wall. "Please, stay with me. I need you here with me." she whispered, averting her eyes over to Faith, whom was kicking the ass out of Drusilla.

"Faith, I need your help!" she yelled, wrapping her arm around Angel's shoulders. Buffy embraced him tightly, never to let him go. He was weak and loosing the rest of the life he had in him. The blood loss was severe and his eye sight was slowly fading away. Angel tried to wave his hand around to meet her soft face, but he was too weak from the loss of blood. Faith continued to punch Drusilla in the face, blood all over herself. For some reason, Faith enjoyed this. In her mind, nothing but pure darkness took over. Drusilla's perfect, cool face had twisted into a wrinkled, rough texture. The piercing of her deep yellow eyes penetrated through Faith, triggering the devil inside of her, the monster that Faith was ready to kill. Faith grabbed her stake and was about to pierce the vampire, but to her surprise, Buffy pushed her arm away.

"I told you to stop." she said, pushing her away. Faith backed with thoughts, morbid thoughts rushing through her being. She wanted ever so badly to just rid of everyone. Not even thinking before her action, she swung her first towards Buffy, knocking her to her knees. Buffy kneel shocked with her hand covering the appearing, dark purple bruise. She quickly snapped her jaw back into place and nuzzled out of her crouched ball, kicking Faith in the stomach. Faith was pushed back with extreme force behind the other slayers kick. Enough so that she broke through a stone pillar. Particles of dusty white powder covered over her eyes, making her blind to the world.

"What are you doing?" shouted Buffy. "There's no time to fight out your problems on other people!"

Faith jumped out of the cloud of smoke with full power. Tackling Buffy to the ground, she began a series of episodes. Buffy was utterly shocked as Faith talked to herself as different viewpoints. Faith sat on top of Buffy contemplating her own actions, as if she were various people. She screamed and she screamed that was followed by tears. Buffy wondered if this was the effect that the car crash had on her. Killing three people wasn't going to be easy to live with afterwards.

"Faith, pull it together!" Buffy yelled repeatedly. There was no communication between Faith and Buffy. She couldn't get a word out to her. Drusilla took this to her advantage, picking a large rock off the ground and raising it above Faith's head. With Angel unconscious on the ground and Faith not paying attention, who was going to prevent the rock from killing the slayer? Suddenly, a small piece of wood came through Drusilla's back (just missing her heart) and out in the front. Blood dripped off the knife, causing her to collapse onto the stone floor. Buffy looked above her, where Willow was standing, exhausted.

"Will?" she questioned. Willow was weak, bruised, her wounds exposed and some broken bones. Her hair was messy and the clothes she had on were slashed. Willow had escaped Darla's ties and headed to where she heard voices. Escaping was a complete bitch, dodging all the creatures that lurked below. With the last bit of her energy, she lifted a piece of wood off the ground and pierced Drusilla. Faith suddenly broke free from her tantrum and jumped off Buffy. She looked lost and alone. Faith headed towards the crypt entrance, leaving in the darkened night, out of sight. "No Faith, wait!" Buffy called but she had already gone.

Willow smiled, hugging Buffy. "I missed you guys so much. I was so scared." Willow cried, embracing her friend. Buffy started to tear, curious how Willow found a way out of the tunnels. When Buffy turned to look at Drusilla, she had already left the crypt without them knowing. Both girls turned to face Angel, who was completely out of it.

"We need to get him to the mansion." Buffy said, running with Willow to his aid. Hours passed and soon the sun had risen from its deep slumber. Buffy walked down the empty street, pondering about her night. After vastly scanning the morning papers for any signs of dead cops, nothing had appeared. To her surprise, the news had nothing to do with three cops deceased. Buffy couldn't grasp the thought why she was so happy that they were never found yet. _That was horrible to smile, Buffy _she whispered out loud.

Her hands dug deep into her warm pockets, not allowing any exposure of the skin to the cold air. Her long, sweater jacket wasn't enough to block the chilly winds that billowed on into town. Heading towards the trashy motel, she walked over to Faith's room. Knocking on the door, she hesitated to speak. What if Faith didn't want to speak with her after the confrontation last night? It was a risk that Buffy was willing to take. She needed to talk with Faith about the situation. Killing three people wasn't just going to brush off their shoulders, Buffy wouldn't let that happen.

Faith opened the door, noticing it was Buffy. She slammed the door to unlock the chain, opening it for her afterwards. Buffy took that as a signal to let herself into the small, crammed room. Faith walked into her bathroom, doing her laundry with a tooth brush and cold water from the tap. "So, what's cooking, B? How's Angel darling?" she asked. Buffy crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"He's stable and Willow is in the hospital, recovering fine. Giles brought over some animal blood to supplement for human blood." she said, frowning. "Faith, I wanted to talk about last night. I know it was traumatizing but we need to discuss what we're going to do." Buffy said. Faith shrugged her shoulders, hanging the wet shirt on a dresser shelf.

"What is there to talk about?" Faith challenged.

"You killed three policemen, of course there's something to talk about!" Buffy shouted. Faith suddenly became angered.

"Hey! We killed three guys." Faith tried to correct. Her choice was to place blame upon Buffy as well.

"Three men are dead!" Buffy complained. Faith sat on her bed, caressing one of her bruises.

"So what? Why do I have to care?" Faith smiled.

* * *

﻿Hey Everyone, I know, another long long time to update. I'm so sorry. It has taken me a long time to start writing this story for some reason. I don't know about this chapter, I'm kind of scared to put it out there, but what the heck. I know everyone's waiting to read it. I enjoyed playing with Faith this chapter, her darkened side. Please be nice? :D Thanks, Love ya guys.

**Angelbabe ~ **Hey girl, you know I love your reviews! keep them coming boo, hey :D

**CluelessAngel ~ **You know I love "Amends" as well! I really good episode. I thought I might change it up and have Jenny come back to Giles instead of Angel. Thanks boo.

**Ba2006 ~ T**hanks girl, can't wait for your next comment. Always puts a smile on my face.

**Wee-lepricauns-Inc ~** Hey Hun, thanks for the amazing support. I loved everything you said. Gives me the drive to finish this story! :D

**Bangel'stheonlywaytogo** ~ Hey Hey Gurly, you know I love your stuff too! Give me some, I give some back :D You know it, nice to talk with ya again.

**Arina** ~ Thanks for the "as usual" LOL I loved it, muahh.

**Angel1969** ~ Hey, I have a question for ya. What's the significance of the "1969" in your name? Also, thanks for the love love :D

**Hey Peeps, I have a secret to tell you all. By clicking the beautiful review button all your wishes come true! :D**


	11. Passions, A Hospital and Jello

_I know, long wait! Oh, don't forget to answer the trivia question below =)_

Chapter 11 "Passions, A Hospital and Blue Jell-o"

* * *

Three, maybe four nurses and doctors ran down the white hallway, each of their feet stomping on the shiny tile as they reached the ER. The gang sat in the waiting room of Sunnydale's hospital, anticipating bad news about Willow's fractures. Xander sat in the corner beside Cordelia, who was reading the magazine. "You know, they should really have better entertainment in this building. How are people supposed to wait for the results of their loved ones when there isn't any good TV show on? I mean look at the TV, Passions doesn't count for being a good show." Cordelia snorted, flipping through the magazine. Joyce nudged into the conversation with a major smile.

"I like Passions." she said, crossing her legs and watching the show as the premise intrigued her greatly. Cordelia rolled her eyes and glared at Giles, who was twiddling his thumbs. She wondered even why she was waiting inside of this hospital. Her boyfriend cheated on her with Willow. The last thing she wanted to do was to wish Willow good health. There were so many more things she could be doing during that moment, more amusing time fillers. But it was Cordelia's human heart and hidden good intentions that kept her in the waiting room with the gang. She was yet to grasp that she was the same as every other human. Her heart was strong and loving, put out to others in need. Cordelia hid behind a cliché that protected her from exposing true thoughts. This scared her greatly that she shared something with Buffy and the others.

Buffy rushed into the waiting room with bruises galore upon her face. Catching her well-needed breath, Buffy hugged her mother. "Anything yet about Willow's condition?" she asked with worry about her friend. Darla had held Willow for sometime and lord knows what she had done with her underground Sunnydale.

"Nothing yet sweetie. I assure you that Willow will be fine. She probably has a couple of fractures and a serious headache, but you will all get your friend back safely." Joyce comforted. Buffy had no time to exhale before Dr. Claire Plumber approached them from behind. Her shoulder length, luscious hair glowed in the penetrating light from above. Her perking, ruby lips were perfect. Holding a file on Willow, she interrupted the mother/daughter convo.

"It's a little more serious than we thought, but after a procedure, Ms. Rosenberg will be back on her feet. We've noted that she has been suffering from four fractures, mostly in her right arm and left leg. We also detected a slight hemorrhage in her liver and a shadowed spot upon her kidney that might be an early sign of internal bleeding. I've signed her up for surgery tomorrow morning, so if you would like to speak with her, I would do it now before visitor's hours are over." Claire explained, heading to her next patient. Buffy dramatically turned her head the other direction, lost in thought once more. Giles stood from his chair again to comfort his slayer after hearing the news about their loved friend. Placing his rough hand upon her shaken shoulder, Buffy moved out of the way.

"I did this to her, she almost died because of me!" Buffy cried. Joyce shook her head and pulled her daughter into a warm and loving embrace. Gently whispering the words, "No you didn't, no you didn't honey." in her ear. When it was time to speak with Willow before her surgery, Buffy had gathered herself up to look half-decent. Pushing the wooden door forward, Buffy, family and friends entered the white room with forlorn faces. Willow slowly opened her eyes, sensitive to the penetrating lights above her head. Looking at each and one of her friends, she welcomed them with a smile.

"What, no donuts?" she jokingly asked everyone as they circled around her. Looking around the room, there was no sight of the one person she wanted to see the most, her werewolf. After cheating on him, he fled Sunnydale to rethink some things before returning to school. Willow was greatly saddened by his decision to leave without telling her but she guessed it was for the better. Forcing a smile to stretch across her face, Willow was welcomed by two bulky, large arms wrapping around her tightly. Xander couldn't wait much longer, he needed his Will-hug. Patting him uncomfortably on his back, she waited patiently for him to release her from his strong grip. "Okay, oxygen is becoming a serious issue." she laughed. Joyce held Willow's wrist gently with her soft, motherly hands. She looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Willow, do you want me to call your mother? I'm sure she is worried after not hearing from you since the accident." Joyce offered. Willow adjusted herself on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Summers, my mother is coming very shortly." Willow said. "But thank you."

Joyce smiled and while leaving the room, she nudged her daughter on the shoulder. "I'm going to get some coffee, see you in the waiting room." Buffy let her mother go and looked back at Willow, who now was digging into her jell-o like no tomorrow. She sat on the end of her bed and picked her nails before saying anymore. Xander cut into the awkward and depressing silence that lingered endlessly in Willow's room,

"Will, we were so worried about you but after this operation, I'm sure you will be back to your old witty self. Look at you, already polishing off that absolutely delicious looking jell-o." salivated Xander. Willow arched her brow and pulled her jell-o away from her (always hungry) friend.

"Stay away Harris, this is mine. Not only is it a pretty blue, it's bouncing-goodness." she added finishing the last scoop. Cordelia leaned into the conversation with arms crossed and her confident posture.

"I stayed around and watched Passions for you," Cordelia blurted. "That defines love, be grateful."

All eyes in the room turned to face Cordelia with 'I'm going to kill you' looks. All she did was shrug her shoulders and leave the room. Xander smiled at Willow and left the room behind Cordelia. Turning her attention to Buffy she threw a nagging question out to her. "She still hates me, doesn't she?" she asked. "I mean, she has a right to since I made-out with her boyfriend and all but I'm sure she has heard of _sympathy_ before."

Buffy smirked. "Don't let her get to you. Cordelia is only being the person she feels most comfortable being. I guess that was her way of caring for you, just very shaded. Suffering from her fathers' childish acts involving not paying the bills or getting a job, Cordelia is feeling a little estranged." Buffy explained. Willow pouted her lips and looked at her empty bowl of what use to carry the best jell-o ever.

"Maybe I should have offered her the rest of my jell-o. After trying a taste of that sucker, she would be hugging me." thought Willow. Buffy decided to bring something up in their conversation that made her uneasy. Thinking about thoroughly, Buffy ignored the pros and cons. If she wanted to get to the nitty-gritty of Faith's mindset, she was going to have to ask Willow a large favor. Clasping her friend's right left hand, she looked into her eyes.

"I have something to ask of you Will and I know the timing is a little off at the moment. Also, I've put you through so much these past couple of days that I know asking you this is pushing the limits." Buffy tried to explain. Willow stopped her from ranting onwards.

"Speak no more of this nonsense. You can ask me anything Buffy; you're my best friend. Even when we're in wheelchairs and playing country bingo, you can still ask me for anything." said Willow. Buffy's eyes shifted from depressed and dark to a glimmer of hope as a twinkle shone bright.

"I need you to do a spell for me on Faith. Don't ask me why at this moment, I will tell you later, I promise. Is there any spells that can make a person reveal the truth at any given moment, kind of like Cordelia?" Buffy asked. Willow used her brilliant brain to remember flipping through an old text that talked about truth spells and one struck her fancy.

"'Truth Be Told', an ancient spell used back in the Roman ages to cast upon guilty convicts to speak the truth. I read about this spell while studying for my biology on monkeys. I know, before you patronize me, I would like to say that it made my night go by a lot faster." Willow said adjusting herself once more on the stiff bed. Buffy clapped her hands together in joy, standing up from the excitement.

"Great Will, how do you do this exactly? As you can tell, I'm not the 'bring a pocket-size sage in my purse' kinda gal."

"It's simple really, just get me three ingredients from that magic store downtown and then we're cooking, literally. Oh and on your way out, mind asking someone about some more jell-o?"

--

While pacing her way through the chilly night in Sunnydale, Buffy Summers repeated three main ingredients in her head constantly. _Mother's wart, Saliva of a singing toad and three sticks of sage. _It often occurred to her that her intention on casting a spell upon Faith was morally wrong but she needed to know the truth. Did Faith really care about killing those three cops? Buffy felt remorse already and she never was physically involved in escaping the cop car. These nagging thoughts were all comforted by her vampire lovers' existence. Knowing that he was safe at home was one thing but having him to lie with at night was another. Lost in thought for the third time, Buffy gazed up above at the night sky.

Approaching the small, corner lot of the magic store, she looked at the big fat sign on the door saying, "closed". This having not slowed down Buffy in her path, she kicked the door down. A dust cloud billowed in her face as she entered the store illegally. If there was one thing that Faith taught Buffy to do during a slaying crisis, it was too do what you had to do. In this case, Buffy needed to grab the ingredients Will asked to get for the spell. Passing three large shelves covered with items in stock, she headed for the liquid isle. "If I was Mother's wart, where would I be?" she asked out loud. Looking to her left, she found a jar containing exactly what she needed a lot of it. Smiling with joy that she had a jar of warts in her hand, Buffy looked for the next and then finally the last ingredient. With her paper bag full of juicy items for the spell, she slapped a crinkled twenty on the clerk's dormant cashier.

"Thank you," she cheerfully added stepping over the broken door. Heading out into the fresh, crisp autumnal air, she was greeted by three gangster vamps. Trying to ignore their luminescent, gold eyes, it just brought more attention then wanted. She turned around, holding the bag in between her arm tightly. "Look, I've had an extremely exhausting day at the Hospital and I would greatly appreciate it if you dust fast." Buffy said letting go of her paper-bag and swinging her fist towards the first vampire. Ducking her first move, the vampire punched her in the stomach. Stunned by the recent smash, Buffy lost balance.

Falling to the ground, she caught a glimpse of the enemy's tattoo on his arm. It almost looked like a triangle with an eye in the dead centre. "Nice tat," she said using her energy to lift off the ground and kick the vampire out of her way. The vamp came crashing into the other two running forward. All had the same tattoo on their right arm as if it were a cult of some sorts. "Wanna tell me where you got those tattoos form?"

The lead vampire of the three stood up, licking the blood off his lips. "You'll find out soon enough, Slayer." he said. One of his henchmen was dull enough to blurt his name out behind him.

"C'mon Rafer, let's blaze before she dusts us all." the one said. Buffy thought this one vampire actually had the good sense to run away. Rafer, the apparent leader, signaled his minions to leave. Buffy watched as Rafer and his gang left the sight. She picked up her ingredients and asked herself why those tattoos seemed so familiar.

* * *

Can anyone say 'finally'! I'm so happy that my muse brought me back to this story. I'm adding a brand new story line into this and don't worry, Darla will be coming back. This time, I wanted to add a new vampire gang that will become thorns in Buffy's ass as the story progresses and somehow, they are connected with an enemy of Buffy's past. I bet a lot of questions have popped in y'alls' head but I assure you it only gets better from here.

A big thank you to all who had clicked the lovely review button,

**ba2006 ~ **LOL I think I'm a little late in posting the chapter before you birthday but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you had an excellent one.

**Cluelessangel85 ~ ** I'm trying to stretch away from canon and enter my own territory and if that means making Faith darker, then 'how you doin', that's what I'm going to do. Thanks for clicking, a pleasure as always.

**Arina Summer ~ **First off, I'm glad that you were inspired after reading that chapter! Thanks =) Also, I love when there is a little Willow action in my stories, show that she's more than just a side-kick. Thank you for your wonderful review.

**Angel1969 ~ **Hey Boo, how you doing? Well look at you, matching b-day years with the man of the hour :) as always, thank you for reading.

**Bangelstheonlywaytogo ~** Hey Girl! Looooong time no talk! :) I know, I know, I took too long with this update. I hope that the others will be coming through faster :) Thanks...

**Ashes At Midnight ~** Well well, thank you for ALL the reviews you put down. I'm glad that you liked the story, I thought you might. Off course I won't kill Dru off, I love her to death.

**Wee-lepircauns-Inc ~ **Howdy yourself! Thank you for the Peanut gesture, I miss her :( But I'm doing fine now, I think. Okay, in a lighter topic, why thank you for the kind review!!!

**Angelsbabe315 ~ **Juicy!! I'm trying boo, you know I am. This chapter is juicy I think?? Well, you tell me? Did biting into this chapter make your shirt all wet? Oh, wait, that sounded totally wrong. Thanks for clicking.

**Wow, another successful chapter, let's hope this one tops the last one! There's a big ass piece of cake for ya if you review :)**

**Trivia Question # 1**

**_Who is Anya a Patron Saint of?_**

**_a) Unjust women b) Scorned Women c) Bunnies _**


End file.
